Journey of the MapleDestined
by Pokeshipper99
Summary: Four kids are sucked into a portal leading to the world of Maple Story. Why were they chosen to come and what for? Will they ever return back to their own world? R&R! I will make a sequel, about Ben and Mimi's romance. COMPLETED
1. Introduction Chapter

**(A/N)**

**This is my fourth story and my first Maple Story story. Be nice with the reviews. I repeat this(I said repeat cause I say this in almost every story of mine): If you give a bad review, I WANT TO KNOW THE REASON! Alright, game start, let's get on with the story. Hey, wait. Crap. This is only the introduction chapter. It's important to know the characters before you read, right? **

**Introduction Chapter**

_**Good guys**_

Ben(Beginner/Swordsman/Spearman/Dragon Knight): Abandoned at a young age, this boy had to fend for himself by working everyday without going to school. He had little knowledge but is good with English. He learned martial arts in his free time to protect himself from bullies. Eventually, he accidentally stumbled upon the portal to the world of Maple Story when he was delivering important documents.

Mimi(Beginner/Magician/Cleric/Priest): Her parents died when she was seven and she was taken to an orphanage. When in the toilet, she found a key and out of curiousity, managed to unlock the portal leading to Maple Story.

Joe(Beginner/Bowman/Hunter/Ranger): This guy's so kind, patient and humble he could get into the Guinness Book Of World Records. While practicing archery in school, he shot his arrow at the bull's eye and it fell off, revealing the portal to Maple Story and Joe was sucked in without warning.

Eve(Beginner/Rogue/Assasin/Hermit): Perharps the most tomboyish girl in the world. When beating up some boys for irritating her, she fainted suddenly and awoke to find herself in Maple Story, how she got there, nobody knows.

_**Bad guys**_

All the monsters in Maple Story

_**Pets**_

TheChosenDino(Orange Dino): Ben's pet. Joking personality. Just called 'Dino' for short.

PwettyChild(Rudolf): Mimi's pet. Serious personality. Called 'Rudy' or 'Pwetty' for short.

BigEye(Baby Panda): Joe's pet. Cheerful personality. Sometimes called by it's full name or either 'Biggie'.

WingRoar(Baby Balrog): Eve's pet. Mischievious personality. Called 'Roarer' or 'Winger'.

**(A/N) That's about all the characters. Tune in for the next chapter! **


	2. Prologue

**(A/N) **

**Hi, I'm back again. I'm writing the Prologue now, so the story haven't actually started yet! **

**Prologue:**

An errand boy was carrying a heavy bag of important documents to deliver to someone whom he was told to met in the park. He reached there ten seconds early. He saw a man wearing a black coat strolling over to him. "Give me that!" he shouted, as he snatched the bag. "Hey, what, no! You can't take that!" the errand boy yelled as he chased the man running to the deep end of the park. On the errand boy's shirt was a name tag with the words emblazoned 'Ben'. Suddenly, he tripped on a twig and hurt his knee. He could only watch helplessly as the big and burly man, now carrying the bag under his arm, rushed off into the bushes. As Ben tried to get up, he accidentally stepped on something and a portal opened. "What the heck?! Is this advanced technology?!" he screamed in shock. He got up, but the pain on his knee made him fall. He fell into the portal and could only scream and yell as the portal took him elsewhere.

At a busy orphanage, a girl strolled to the toilet. She wore a black dress and her name was Mimi. She was really pretty, so all the boys in the orphanage went all gaga over her, except when it is lesson time. As she stepped into the toilet, she had the urge to look down. Surprisingly, there was a key coloured in gold. She barely managed to figure the words on the key, 'put this key onto the wall and you'll be in for a surprise'. Out of curiousity, Mimi placed the key on the wall and the key glowed purple. Suddenly, the key transformed into a portal. Mimi thought it was strange and dived into the portal excitedly to investigate.

A student named Joe was practicing archery at his school hall. He was quite the archer, and he was humble. He shot another bull's eye, another, and another, and another, and another. He decided that after one more bull's eye, he would go home. But fate didn't approve to that because as soon as he hit another bull's eye, it fell out. "Oops. Did I shoot too many arrows?" Joe asked himself. In the bull's eye's place, something purple was glowing. Before Joe could say a word, he was sucked in by some kind of mysterious force.

"Take that. And that!" a tomboy wearing a red baseball cap was fighting two big teenagers. She punched one in the gut and kicked another in the stomach. They stepped back, howling in pain. "Final attack!" she screamed, as she hit the two boys' private part ferociously and hardly. The two boys cried and screamed as they hopped away in pain. The girl, known as Eve, smiled wickedly at her victory and was about to walk away when she fainted.

And so, the legend of the MapleDestined begins…….

**(A/N) I know it's a bit short, but this is the prologue after all. I promise the next chapter would be longer!**


	3. The MapleDestined meets

(A/N)

**(A/N) **

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! On with Chapter 1: The MapleDestined meets!!**

"Oh. Where the hell…" Ben stood up as he dusted his knee. Surprisingly, the wound had completely vanished.

Ben stared at his surroundings. He was in a small grassy field. He was standing right beside a house. The roof was shaped like a mushroom. Opposite the house he was standing, another house resided. A woman was standing on the roof hanging clothes.

"I guess the only chance to know what the hell is going on is to knock on that door." Ben wondered as he knocked on the door. Surprisingly, the door broke from his knock. He gasped in amazement.

"Woah-oah-ahh!!" a voice from the heavens came nearer and nearer. PLOP! A girl fell on top of Ben.

"What the….? First I was sucked into a portal, and now some wacky guy from the sky falls on top of… huh? Oh, it's a girl." Ben said, wide-eyed.

"Sorry. I'm Mimi." Mimi extended her hand to shake hands. Ben stared at her. _Wow, she sure is pretty, _he thought as he shook hands with her.

"Ben here." smiled Ben shyly. "What is this place?" Mimi asked in curiousity. "I was just going to ask you that. I accidentally fell into this portal and came here." groaned Ben.

Before Mimi could answer, another portal opened and a boy wearing spectacles shot out of the portal yelling.

"What's up?" Ben stared as the boy spun around and around in the air. He looked like an acrobat. Mimi began clapping her hands.

The boy landed with a big thud. _That must hurt, _thought Ben as he cringed. When he allowed his eyes to see through his hands, he saw a boy about two years older than him.

"I'm Joe. Can you tell me where we are? Are we in another part of Singapore? I was sucked into a bull's eye and I came here." explained Joe worriedly. "You mean a portal." replied Ben, trying not to laugh at Joe's big spectacles.

"Well, yes, it certainly did look like a portal." Joe recalled.

"The same thing happened to us." Mimi answered.

Suddenly, they heard snores.

"That isn't a monster. It is another partner." said an enormous voice from the sky.

"Who? What? Where?" Joe looked around and Ben gestured for him to look up into the sky.

"There's nothing there!" Joe said. "Everyone heard that voice, didn't we?" Ben asked.

Joe and Mimi nodded.

"There's no time to lose. We've just got to find out what this place is!" Ben yelled. "I've still got important documents to deliver!"

"You want to know where this is? Simple. This is the world of Maple Story. And you're on Maple Island!" replied the voice from the air. "Shut up! Show yourself!" Ben yelled, as he looked up in the sky. Whoever was saying those words were invisible.

"My dear friend, don't scream at me. You still have lots to uncover. Like.." the voice seemed to be clearing it's throat, "walk straight down the path, and you'll uncover something."

Ben looked suspicious, Joe was hesitant, but Mimi was the adventurous type. She zoomed quickly down the path.

"Wait for me!!" Ben yelled as he chased after Mimi. Joe saw a book on the floor. He quickly picked it up as he chased after the others.

"You're almost there." the voice said. "What are we actually going to uncover anyway?" Joe asked. "Something." replied the voice. We could hear it fading away.

"Was that just my imagination?" Ben asked himself in wonder. "No, it couldn't have been. If it really was your imagination, only you can hear it, not the three of us." Mimi answered, as she skipped down the path. As quickly as she had ran, she stopped.

"Found it?" asked Ben as he bumped into her. "Is that the mystery?" she pointed down at a girl wearing a red baseball cap. "She looks human." Ben joked. Mimi rolled her eyes as she tried to shake the girl up.

"Why not try this?" Ben grinned, and yelled as loud as a radio on top volume. The girl woke up immediately.

"Who are you? Where am I?" the girl asked. "I don't suppose you got sucked into a portal and came here?" Joe chuckled. Mimi giggled.

"No. I just fainted. Then I was here. I don't know what happened when I was out. By the way, I'm Eve. Who are you guys and where the heck am I?" Eve asked as she looked all around.

"Well, I'm Ben, she's Mimi, and the nerd guy here is Joe." grinned Ben. "We are in someplace called Maple Island."

"Ah, I see your team is completed." said the voice, who was now back. "You haven't told us who are you." Joe reminded.

"You will know that from time to come. I love mysteries." laughed the voice. Ben could tell he was grinning. "Was this the mystery you were telling us about?" asked Mimi. "Ah, yes. That is the mystery." replied the voice.

"What is this team?" asked Ben. "That's for you to uncover. Now, on for your first quest. Take this, everyone." said the voice. Three books dropped from the sky and three of us caught it.

"Aren't there any for you?" Eve asked Joe. "Got it right here. I found it on the floor just now." Joe replied as he revealed the book from his pocket.

**(A/N) I hope you liked this. Please review! **


	4. The Mirror

**(A/N)**

**Hi. I know I've just written my last chapter 30 minutes ago only but there's nothing to do so I just continued writing. On with the game, people! P.S. I've quitted Maple Story. If you really want to know, my in game name is BanditEx99 and I am Lv42 sin, currently in Ludibrium. **

We walked forward. Joe opened his book. "I wonder what this is for?" he asked.

"Oh, that is a book that records the owner's level, stats, skills, quests in progress, quests completed, and the quests you can do. On the last page, there is also a map on the island you're in. There are.. um.. let me count… Five islands in Maple Story. You are currently in Maple Island, so if you turn to the last page, you will see a map of Maple Island." said the voice in a fast tone.

Eve turned the 'Quests Available' page. "You have to do Sera's Mirror first." the voice said. It seemed to be following the group.

"The quest can be started by talking to Sera?" Mimi asked, also turning to the page. "I'm leading you to her now. Now, walk forward fifteen centimeters and you will be at your destination!" said the voice, as it faded away.

Soon, Ben spotted the house. The roof was shaped like a mushroom, with white spots dotted all over it. On the roof sat a girl wearing a white dress.

"Oh, what am I going to do?" she mumbled. "Hi. Perharps we can be of some assistance?" Ben asked. "Oh, yes, yes, you could. I am Sera. Could you please talk to my sister, Sarah, and get her to lend me her mirror? I would be very grateful." Sera explained her task.

Ben accepted, and they walked to the house opposite Sera's. In front of the house was a woman washing and hanging clothes.

"Hi. You must be Sarah. Sera wants to borrow your mirror." Joe explained.

"Oh. Her. Well, just tell her I'm not giving her that mirror. This is the eleventh time she's borrowed it this month." Sarah replied, and continued washing her clothes.

"Wow, you actually count?" Mimi asked.

"Of course." snorted Sarah.

Eve was getting mad at this arrogant woman. "Hey, why don't you give us your mirror and everything will be okay?" Eve grumbled.

"No, even if you beg me to. Now you might like to shoo because I don't like to be disturbed when I'm washing my clothes. Or I'll chase you out with my broom!" Sarah's voice became loud all of a sudden.

In a flash, Eve kicked Sarah in the face and she was knocked unconscious immediately. As fast as lightning, she tried kicking open the door but it was locked. She kicked and kicked, but to no avail.

"Try this." Ben grinned, and kicked open the door. The door smashed open as the others watched in amazement.

"See this." Ben's grin was even broader as he let the others see his Maple Book. His stats were: Str 35, Dex 20, Int 3, Luk 9.

Mimi checked hers: Str 5, Dex 6, Int 35, Luk 20.

Joe's was: Str 20, Dex 35, Int 5, Luk 7

Eve looked turned the page to 'Stats' and began reading: Str 7, Dex 20, Int 5, Luk 35.

"Str increases the damage you stab/slash/punch your opponent, Dex increases your range abilty, Int increases your knowledge, and Luk increases your… luck?" Ben read.

"No time to lose. We've gotta get that mirror quick!" Joe shouted as he bolted into the house. Ben and Eve followed. But Mimi was rooted to the ground.

"I can feel it! Sarah's awaking!" Mimi told the others.

Sure enough, Sarah suddenly got up and began chasing the group. "How dare you!" she screamed at us.

She chased the group all around the house, then picked up a big broom.

"I do not like the look of that." Joe shook his head.

"Coward." Ben said, as he charged forward. Sarah tried to hit him with her broom but he dodged just in time. She swiped him into a corner.

Eve came running and she dodged every swipe Sarah gave her. "Hyaaa!!" Eve began delivering a punch there and a punch here.

As Ben and Eve were fighting Sarah, Mimi and Joe sneaked up the stairs to the attic.

"Hmmm. I wonder if the mirror is up here." wondered Joe, as he rummaged through a chest.

"My mind tells me it is up here." Mimi replied.

"So sure?" Joe asked, as he turned a chest upside down and old clothings fall out.

"Sure, I'm sure. Didn't you see my book? My Int is the best." Mimi replied, as she looked into the cupboard.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Ben and Eve were busy with Sarah. Sarah swiped at them and Eve was the greatest at dodging. Ben drawed out a sword from his pocket and slashed at Sarah.

"How did you know you had a sword?" asked Eve.

"Just. I think there might be a weapon in your pocket too." answered Ben as he continued slashing.

Ben was right. Eve felt in her pocket and drawed out a wooden club.

As Sarah was busy with Ben, Eve did a hard hit with the wooden club on Sarah's head. She fainted again.

"Phew!" Ben panted, as he tucked back the sword. Just at that moment, Mimi and Joe came rushing down the stairs holding a mirror coated with the colour of gold. "We found it, we found it!" grinned Mimi as she handed us the mirror.

"Great. Let's get back to Sera's, quick! Before Sarah wakes up." Ben told the others as he sped off, with the others at his heels.

As Ben handed Sera the mirror, Mimi could hear Sarah charging down the path to Sera's house. "Give me back my mirror!!" she yelled. Fed up, Eve jumped onto her, and knocked her out again with the wooden club. Then, she began beating her to death. Luckily, Joe stopped her.

And with that, the group continues on their journey….. What adventure lies in wait for our young heros?

**(A/N) Took me an hour to finish this. Okay, I'm going to play some games now. See ya'! **


	5. Beginners' Tasks

(A/N)

**(A/N)**

**I'm back! Did ja' miss me? Yeah, I know you did! Did you like my previous chapter? You did? Yeah! I know it! R&R ppls! This chapter will be Ben's POV. So don't be surprised if you see 'I' instead of 'Ben'. **

"Now, walk into that portal." boomed the voice loudly. We did as we were told. As we entered the portal, we were teleported elsewhere.

We saw a guy in a blue shirt. He had a smug smile on his face. Many female admirers were crowded all around him. Mimi was stunned by the guy's gorgeousness and went over to join the female admirers.

I had a look of jealously on my face. Joe was paying no attention to the crowd as he was reading his Maple Book. What a nerd! Eve just had a look of disgust on her face.

"What do we do here?" I asked. But the voice had faded away. I guess it didn't like to be in the presence of a crowd. "I think this quest is… Roger's Apple." Joe told us as he studied the 'Quests Available' page.

I got out my Maple Book and turned to the 'Quests Available' page. I went to the 'Roger's Apple' quest and I could see a drawing of Roger holding an apple in his hands. "Roger is teaching us the basics of healing when you are injured." I read out aloud.

We pushed our way through the crowd of female admirers. However, Eve just smacked anyone who stood in her way with her wooden club.

As we approached Roger, he stared at us with a cold look. "What the heck do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" he scolded us.

SMACK! Roger fainted as Eve's wooden club smacked him on the head.

An hour later, Roger woke up. "You idiot!" he screamed at Eve. Eve simply whistled and kicked him in the stomach. He yelped in pain.

"Okay, okay! Just tell me what you came for!" he yelled at us. "Well, we're adventurers. And we need your help in…" I didn't finish my sentence before Roger cut in, "a quest? I know! A lot of starting adventurers come to me for a quest called Roger's Apple. I believe that's why you want me, yes?"

Joe nodded his head and he smiled. "Ah. I've been on this job for years. Here, to start, you must have this." he tossed us three apples each.

"Where's Mimi?" I asked. "Oh, she happened to stand in my way just now and I smacked her in the head. She fainted. She'll wake up in a minute, I guess." Eve smirked.

"I'm right here!" yelled a voice behind Eve.

Eve jumped.

"How dare you smack me!" yelled the voice. It was Mimi.

"Sorry. I thought you were just a random admirer." Eve apologized as Roger tossed Mimi an apple.

"Abracadabra, art thou four children cast away health at once!" muttered Roger.

"What is he muttering, a spell?" Joe asked.

"Ooooh…" I could feel my energy drained away.

"Yep! Now I've drained 25 of your energy away." Roger grinned.

"Why?" Eve asked furiously.

"Instructed to. It is part of this quest. Now, chew into the apple." instructed Roger.

We did as we were told and we felt our energy became full again.

"That is the basic of healing. To heal when you are injured, you just drink a potion or eat something, and your wounds were disappear in no time!" Roger explained.

"Wow! We can't do this on Earth!" Mimi clapped her hands excitedly.

"Earth? I've been there. Strange planet, don't you think? Earth is so normal. Unlike Maple Story, where there is magic everywhere. For example, if you chew into an apple in Earth, nothing happens. But here in Maple Story, if you chew into an apple, you heal yourself! Isn't that just amazing?" Roger smiled in delight explaining everything.

"I think we have to go now." I said quickly.

"Do you really have to leave? If so, here's a gift from me." Roger tossed us a potion filled with red liquid and another potion filled with orange liquid. We got two each.

"They are the Red Potion and Orange Potion. The Orange Potion heals more. There is this White Potion which heals even more than Orange Potion! Maybe you'll stumble upon one in one of your adventures." he told us as he waved goodbye.

We entered the exit portal quickly.

The portal transported us to another place. This time, we were in front of a big house. Just like all the houses we came across, it's roof was shaped like a mushroom. A cute girl wearing a pink bunny costume was standing beside it. She seemed to be deep in thought.

Joe read up the 'Quests Available' page. "Here it is! Nina's Soup." Joe told us the name of the quest.

"She must be Nina. I wonder where we can get that shirt. Is it the latest fashion?" Mimi whispered.

"I don't think it is available in Earth. Besides, I wouldn't care for such clothing." Eve whispered back as we went to approach the girl.

"Is there something we could help you with?" I asked.

"Oh hello! I need you to help me with a very small task. I just need you to go and ask my brother, Sen, and ask him what he would like for lunch. He's a fussy eater, you know?" she explained.

"Right on it." Joe smiled and gave the girl, Nina, a thumbs-up.

"Why can't you ask him by yourself?" challenged Eve.

"Can't you see this? I can't leave it." frowned Nina, pointing to a large stove cooking up something.

"Alright." Eve surrendered, and we approached the house.

I was the first to step inside. I saw a little boy. Judging from his appearance, he looked like a five year old. He was hitting away the buttons on his playstation and the TV screen showed two men kicking each other in the gut.

"I'm surprised they have playstation even in Maple Story. Want to try to buy one?" I asked.

"Hey, don't forget what we're here for." Joe whispered.

We strolled over to the boy and he looked frightened. "Who are you?" he asked warily.

"Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you or anything. Your sister just asks you what would you like to have for…" before Mimi could finish, Sen's stomach started rumbling.

"For lunch? Well, hear my tummy rumbling? It's asking for mushroom soup, I'm gonna have to serve it." Sen grunted.

"Uh… right." we went out of the house to inform Nina.

"Oh thank you! Now I have to go and pick some mushrooms." Nina smiled and ran off.

"Hey, you! You left your stove on! It's gonna explode!" I yelled.

"Don't worry about it! Let's just run away. It'll be such a dirty prank." Eve sniggered and rubbed her hands in glee.

She pushed us into the portal before we could stop her. Then, she jumped into the portal as well as the stove exploded and burned down the roof of the house.

**(A/N) Like it? Hope so. I added a little more creativity into the quests. They won't ever happen in Maple Story, I tell you. Roger will NOT be crowded with female admirers in Maple Story. And in 'Nina's Soup', there isn't any stove and Sen is not playing any playstation. Oh, and I don't own Maple Story, but maybe the GMs do. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! **


	6. The Trouble with Octopuses

(A/N)

**(A/N)**

**How did you like my last chapter? I only get update a few times in a week so I will not post any story for some days. Anyway, a month has passed since the MapleDestined start their journey. Dear reader, if you don't really like skipping until a month later, I suggest you better give up reading this story as this is not the only time I'm skipping. Later in the story, I'll be skipping again. The skip will not be more than three years. So buckle up for the next story readers! **

_**A month later in Maple Island….**_

"Quick, get on the ship!" Ben yelled as he ran as fast as his legs could take him to the big cruise.

"We can always get the next ship." scoffed Eve, as she twirled a rubber band around her fingers.

"The ship won't come back until two days later if we miss this ship." Joe groaned as he checked the Maple Book.

"WHAT?! We better hurry." Eve kept up with us as we approached the captain.

Before Ben could say a word, the captain yelled into his ear, "you want to get on the ship don't you? Get in, you cheesebrains! The ship is almost flying away!"

Eve sniggered… before knocking the captain out with her wooden club. We jumped onto the ship as it's wings took off.

"I've never been on a flying ship before." said Mimi in a sing-song voice as she stared dreamily into space.

"Nor have I. But again, there are no such things on Earth. On Earth, a plane flies, not a ship!" Eve chuckled as she looked below.

"Where are we heading for, anyway?" Ben asked.

Eve frowned, then knocked on Ben's head. "Yo, anybody at home? Didn't you forget the last time we heard that voice he told us to get to Victoria Island via this ship when we complete all the quests on this island?!" Eve yelled.

"Yes, yes. I remember." Ben mumbled.

Joe began reading up the book. "Victoria Island. The place where Maple adventurers go most. It is packed with fifty billion and seventy-one billion people." read Joe.

"What? It's population sounds bigger than Singapore's!" Mimi said in amazement.

Joe nodded.

"I wonder when will we ever get home." Ben rested his arm at the ship's edge.

"Years later." predicted Joe. Everyone groaned.

Suddenly, the cabin of the ship burst open and Maplers ran around everywhere, screaming.

"What's up with the commotion?" Ben asked.

"You ask me, I ask you, who knows?" grumbled Eve.

"Emergency! Emergency! We have an emergency here! Octopuses have invaded our ship!" screamed the captain into the radio.

Two Octopuses jumped out of the cabin. "What's there to be afraid about?" Eve snorted and knocked out an octopus.

Mimi attacked but was caught in the Octopus's tentacles. Ben charged toward the Octopus and sliced it's tentacles into half, freeing Mimi.

"Stay down, Mimi! You don't have enough Str to fight the Octopus. Your abilty is just to tell us what strategy can we use to kill this… slimy… thing! Not to fight!" Ben instructed. As he turned back to the Octopus whose tentacle had been sliced, it used it's other tentacle to wrap Ben up and throw him into a box.

"You bully. Eat this!" Joe attacked with his axe. The Octopus just grabbed hold of it's axe with it's tentacle, leaving Joe weaponless.

"Hyaaa!!" Eve strucked from behind with the wooden club. The octopus let go of the axe at once and struggled with Eve. "Joe, quick, chop the Octopus's body off with your axe!" Eve yelled as she punched away two slimy tentacles trying to wrap her up.

Joe dived toward his axe. As the Octopus turned around, Joe sliced his axe into the Octopus's body, killing it.

As the trio heaved a sigh of relief, other Octopuses crawled out of the cabin. The number was uncountable! Ben gulped.

"We would really need a strategy right now." Ben said to Mimi as he jumped toward the Octopuses.

"Count me in, Benny boy!" Eve shouted and ran toward the gang of Octopuses and Joe followed suit.

"Right on target!" grinned Eve as she punched an Octopus in the eye. The Octopus merely wrapped her up and tossed her into the sea.

"Oh shit." Ben muttered as he was wrapped up and thrown into the sea too.

"Not me!!" Joe screamed at the top of his lungs and dodged as a tentacle tried to wrap him. He dodged another and another.

"Flee! Now!" Mimi yelled and ran into the cabin. Joe somersaulted a few steps away as another Octopus threw a tentacle at him. He dived into the cabin and locked the door.

"Just for safety, here's a few more locks." Mimi fished out some locks from a chest used to keep treasure and locked them on the door.

"I think the Octopuses are carrying out some kind of operation." Joe pointed at some gadgets.

"What's this?" Mimi stared at all the gadgets, then slapped her thigh. "I figured it out! These gadgets…. The Octopuses are trying to rid EVERYONE who exists in Maple Story!" Mimi screamed in shock.

"Here." Joe began switching off all the switches he could find. The gadgets immediately go haywire.

"Oops." Mimi shivered in fright.

"What now?" Joe asked.

"You have disconnected those gadgets, and now they are going to explode!" Mimi screamed.

"You should have warned me earlier! Let's get the shit out of this cabin before we are burned to the crisp!" Joe yelled. As soon as he said that, all the locks fell off and the Octopuses burst in.

"Wa, mwaa gatana na takata toi tita!" said the Octopus. "Huh?" Joe asked, confused. Mimi began translating, "the Octopus said: "you, how dare you!""

"We can't let you destroy Maple Story!" Joe argued back.

"Wat dat watana wat wakana!" snorted the Octopus.

"We do what we want!" translated Mimi.

"Oh, puh-lease. Out of the way." Joe raised his axe to fight. The Octopuses simply attacked him and he flew out of the window. Mimi heard a loud plop as Joe fell into the sea.

Mimi could predict what the Octopuses would do next and dodged every move they made. _I can't go on like this. Hmmm, let's see if Operation Plan Escape works, _thought Mimi as she jumped out of the window.

Mimi's hand gripped onto the window and began climbing up. After what seemed like eternity, she reached the ship's deck and jumped in.

"Three Maplers have just fallen out." Mimi informed the captain.

"Terrible! I'll send a group of professional sailors to go in a boat to pick up the other Maplers!" the captain began giving commands.

Suddenly, the Octopuses jumped out of the cabin. They attacked immediately and Mimi jumped out of the way. "Gotta run for now!" she smiled slyly and waved her hand at the Octopuses. They grunted and began chasing after her.

**(A/N) I hope this chapter was nice for you. Please give me an awesome review! The story will continue of course.**


	7. Landing on Victoria Island

**(A/N)**

**Hey. This chapter is Mimi's POV. Don't read this. Read the story below! Enjoy!!**

I jumped quickly down into the cabin again and then into the cafeteria. The Octopuses followed, trying to take me by surprise by striking their tentacles from behind.

Obviously, my INT gave me enough power to sense them. I dashed right to the wall and swerved suddenly. All the Octopuses following collided into the wall as I rushed up back to the deck.

_Mere strength isn't all the things needed to win a battle, _I thought as I smirked at how the Octopuses were crammed up into the wall.

_**In the sea….**_

"That eight-tentacle legged idiot." Ben muttered.

"My least favourite sea creature is the shark, now I think I dislike octopuses most." Joe said.

"If I ever get back onto that ship, the Octopuses are dead!! You hear me?! DEAD!!" Eve screamed at the top of her lungs.

Ben and Joe stucked damp tissue papers into their ears.

"C'mon! Let's swim after the ship!" Ben called.

"You're dead!! You're dead, Octopus!!" Eve yelled again.

"Frogstyle!!" grinned Ben as he showed off his swimming skills.

"The Freestyle is better." Eve mumbled.

"Help! How do I swim?" Joe screamed in fright as he struggled.

At that moment, a speedboat sped at the trio and picked them up.

"Yo. Thanks!" Ben said as he did a victory dance.

"Thanks, hoo boys!!" Eve yelled again.

"That was very nice. Thanks!" Joe bowed.

"No problemo. The captain of the flying ship sent us." winked one sailor.

_**Back at the ship….**_

I spotted a sailor shirt on the deck and put it on as the Octopuses rushed up.

The Octopuses glanced at me, then turned away and continued searching. They didn't recognize me of course. As they searched frantically, I sneaked into the cabin and hid in a mega-huge box.

Exactly fifteen minutes and twenty seconds later, I heard a yell. "Take that, you eight-tentacle legged beast!"

"Eve." I muttered and came out of my hiding place. "Eh?" I was face to face with three Octopuses.

The first Octopus dived at me. I dodged and the Octopus ran into the wall.

I predicted the second Octopus would turn left. I swerved to the right and managed to kick the third Octopus in the stomach. In the corner of my eye, I spied the second Octopus colliding into twenty crates. As the third Octopus was groaning in pain, I rushed up to the deck quickly.

"Hey Mimi." Ben waved as he swung an Octopus around by the tentacle like a hula hoop and threw it into the sea.

"Hyaaaaaa!!" I saw Eve aim a flying kick at an Octopus and it fell into the sea too.

"Ben, behind you!!" I yelled.

Ben spun round and sliced the sneaky Octopus into half.

Suddenly, we heard a loud bang. "All passengers. We have landed at Victoria Island." came the voice from the radio. Joe and I jumped out of the ship quickly with five Octopuses chasing us.

"Stand back, Mimi!" Joe called as he chopped off an Octopus's tentacle. However, it's other tentacle grabbed him but Ben jumped out of the ship quickly and sliced up all the tentacles.

Another Octopus grabbed him and Eve came flying out of the ship and kicked the Octopus in the head, causing it to lose consciousness and freeing Ben.

"Whew. Just three more." I muttered.

Ben took on one, Joe took on another, and Eve took on the third. In forty seconds, they were able to finish all the Octopuses.

"Let's explore." I said.

Joe flipped open the Maple Book and turned to the 'Map' page.

"We're in Lith Harbour." Joe announced.

"What's that?" Ben asked, reaching for the book in his bag.

"It is the first place we arrive on when we get out of the ship. It is a small harbour. You can take the VIP cab from here to the Dungeon where only Level 30 plus should go. If you want to go somewhere other than the Dungeon, there's a travel booth near the ships. Buy a ticket and you can get on board the train to the island you want to go. You can go to Florida Beach from here." I said, without even looking at the book.

Immediately, everyone began shooting questions at me.

"Harbour? Do ships dock here?"

"If ships dock here, can I get a ride?"

"Why must we be Level 30 plus before we can go to the Dungeon?"

"What's Florida Beach?"

"There are trains even on Maple Story?"

"What cities are there beside the Dungeon and Lith Harbour?"

"SILENCE!! Can you all please shut up while I answer your questions?" I asked in a mother-like tone.

"Shoot."

"First of all, ships don't dock here except the ship from Maple Island and from Florida Beach. They just call it a harbour because many sailors hang out here."

"Secondly, no ships dock here, so you can't get any ride."

"Thirdly, the Dungeon is very dangerous. If you are lower than Level 30 plus, you will surely be killed if you step in."

"And the next question, Florida Beach is a beach with wild monkeys we call Lupins, Lorangs, Clangs, and Torties."

"Yes. The only train is in Lith Harbour."

"There are Henesys, Ellinia, and Kerning City."

"Any more questions?" Mimi panted.

"No." chorused everyone in unison.

**(A/N) How did you like the story? If you really did like it, please press the Review button. **


	8. Job Hunt

**(A/N)**

**Hey readers. It's a Friday today and my dad didn't ask me to do work so I can type all day. R&R! And I would really like to thank DarnedNoob for reviewing every chapter… except he didn't review Chapter 3 and Chapter 1. This chapter is Joe's POV. **

"Now what?" Eve asked.

"Check this out." I called as I stared at the 'Jobs' page. "Remember that voice told us to get a job? Well, maybe the book has some info."

"Hmmm. Bowman seems nice." I remarked. The Bowman's bow was fascinating.

"Swords and Axes!!" Ben grinned. I could see him looking at the 'Warrior Job' page. Ben began singing an awful song.

_(Song start)_

_Swords and Axes _

_Heavy Armour_

_Piercing through the body _

_A sword made of metal, stained with the blood of yours_

_Beware me, monster_

_You can get slayed_

_If you're not careful_

_By me, the Warrior_

_Ohhh.. yeah_

_It's a Warrior's life for me_

_Sharp blade of the sword_

_It's a Warrior's life for me_

_A two-handed mace_

_Sword or axe_

_Throw them in the air, catch it, slay the monster_

_It's a Warrior's life for me _

_(Song end) _

"A Magician needs a lot of Int. So I guess I'm the Magician then." Mimi skipped happily.

"Cool. Rogue! Can I steal things?" Eve began imitating a thief.

We walked towards Olaf, whom the Maple Book said would help us with getting our respective job.

"Hello, there! Have you come to me to buy some beer?" Olaf offered a bottle of beer.

"No, Mr. Olaf…" before I could finish, Olaf snapped back, "hey! Don't call me Mr.! I'm still young, mind you!"

I sweat dropped. "Um, Olaf, we have come to look you up because our Maple Book says that you can help us with getting our respective jobs." I pointed to the Maple Book.

"Maple Book? Ah! Starting adventurers come to me everyday for help! But first! Let me test you on a quiz! If you are qualified, I'll help ya'!" Olaf grinned and rubbed his hands in glee.

This time, everyone sweat dropped.

"Question 1, what Level must you be to become a Magician? Level 8, Level 1, or Level 10?"

"The answer is Level 8." Mimi replied without hesitation.

"Correct! Question 2, What Level must you be to become a Warrior?"

"Level 10." Ben grinned.

"Again, that's awfully correct. What stats do you need to become a Bowman?"

"That's easy, Olaf. You need at least 25 Dex." I answered.

"Correct again! I have only two questions left. Is the Garnier worn by a Warrior, Bowman, Magician, or Rogue?"

"Rogue." Eve replied.

"Of course, you got it correct again. Next question, what other islands are there beside Victoria Island?"

"Maple Island, Orbis, Ludibrium, and Leafre, Singapore, Korean Folk Town, and Japan." We all answered together.

"Good! Very good!" Olaf clapped loudly.

Three of us smiled modestly. But Eve wasn't one bit modest.

"So, muscle man, what is this 'help' you can give us?" she asked rudely.

"Well, what I can help with is I can tell you the place where you get your job. Bowman must go to Henesys and speak to Atherna Pierce; Warrior must go to Perion and speak with Dances With Balrog; Magician is to go to Ellinia and speak to Grendel the Really Old; and Rogue must go to Kerning City and approach Dark Lord." Olaf finished and went back to drinking his beer.

"Thank you Olaf!" we all yelled, and rushed off.

"You heard what Olaf said. Let's split. We'll meet at Perion to train." I suggested.

"Great idea." everyone nodded their heads.

We bought a ticket each and stepped into the train.

_**Ben's POV: **_

"Next stop: Warrior's Town, Perion." announced a voice.

I said goodbye to everyone and rushed out of the train.

"Pooh! It's so hot!" I fanned myself with my hand. There was a lot of fog. I turned to the 'Map' page and said, "Perion."

In five seconds, the Victoria Island map became a map of Perion and I said, "Dances With Balrog."

An arrow pointed to a castle at the top of Perion.

"Huh. You mean I must walk so far?" I groaned and hurried up.

Twenty-five minutes later, I puffed and panted as I reached the castle. I opened the door and walked in.

"Do you want to become a Warrior?" a deep voice asked. I spun round and came to face to face with a man. I tried to predict his weight and the number '999 kilograms' appeared in my head.

I sniggered and nodded my head.

"Well, I see you have the right stats and Level for a Swordsman. Therefore, your wish is granted." Dances With Balrog danced a funny dance and the more he danced, the more I felt power surge through my body. My Str enhanced ten times better. Suddenly, Dances With Balrog finished his dance.

"Congratulations. You're our new Swordsman." Dances With Balrog bowed and went back to the throne he was sitting on.

I went to the dangerous part of Perion where there are a lot of 'hot monsters'. They like to hang out in somewhere hot, if you don't know what I mean.

I pulled out a Metal Axe from my bagpack and attacked a Stump. It was two hit KO.

Dark Stumps, the evolved form of Stumps, walked towards me like a snail. I charged towards them. These Stumps really needed to know how to be fast. With a slash of the sword, I had sliced a Dark Stump in half.

Another Dark Stump attacked and I fell to the ground. I responded by killing it. I picked up all the Tree Stumps the Stumps had dropped and put them in my bagpack. Then I began killing more Stumps.

I had been training for thirty minutes. Suddenly, I felt more power and I whipped out the Maple Book. I had leveled up into Level 11. I increased my stats. At that moment, my PM Phone rang and I took it out.

"Hey! Whr r u?" I saw the message flew into the screen. It was Joe.

"Trainin in the part of Perion where thr r monsters." I typed back.

"Cm bk la." the answer popped up on the screen.

"Ok ok. Comin." I replied and slashed up the remaining Dark Stump, picked up the Tree Stump and made my way to the portal.

**(A/N) Thank you for reading, readers. DarnedNoob, continue to review! All of the readers should follow DarnedNoob's example and review me.. :P**


	9. Training Heavily

**(A/N)**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed. Game start! Ben's POV.**

I entered the portal and got teleported back to Perion. I rang Joe on the PM Phone.

"I at Perion. Whr r u?" I typed.

"Near someone named Ayan." Joe replied.

I hang up and searched for five minutes. In the end, I found some tents and beside a girl about twenty-six years old, there was my friends talking to her.

"Yo. What's up?" I waved as I walked over.

"It's just another quest. See." Joe pointed to one of the quests in the 'Quests Available' page.

"Huh. So it concerns Stumps." I just murmured and stared at the teenager. She was Ayan, I suppose.

"Well, it goes like this. There are many Stumps near here. I need you to kill some for me and bring back 40 Tree Stumps that they drop as proof. Are you up for it?" Ayan asked innocently enough. We accepted the quest of course. We hurried to the valley where there are monsters.

"The Stumpies usually hang out here." I said.

Joe took out a bow. Mimi took out a wand. Eve took out a claw. Everyone began attacking.

"Woah, woah, woah." I cringed as everyone attacked the Stumps all at once without mercy. "Well, guess I'd better join in the action." I muttered as I jumped forward to attack.

I stabbed my sword into a Dark Stump's eye. Blood gushed out and the Dark Stump moaned in pain. I slashed it and it was dead. Mimi attacked a Stump with her new skill: Energy Bolt.

"Oh, okay. So now you are not the odd one out who can't fight." I remarked as I stabbed a Dark Stump seven times.

"I want to be even." Mimi rolled her eyes as she cast another Energy Bolt.

"Um, a little help over here?" called Eve. We spun round to find thirty-eight Stumps and Dark Stumps surrounding the two. Before we could even run there, a Dark Stump attacked us.

"I'll hold these Stumpies back. You go and help them!" Mimi said, as she held back ten Stumps. "Okay." I let the word escape from my lips as I rushed forward to help Joe and Eve who were already panting as the remaining ten Stumps attacked them.

"Take that, you foul creature!" I yelled as I slashed a Stump into two. Three Stumps jumped at me and I simply kicked two to another corner and stabbed one to death.

The remaining seven Stumps walked towards us. Four jumped at Eve and Joe while three jumped at me.

"I stabbed one in the eye continuously. Finally, I released the dead Stump and tripped the other two Stumps. I stabbed them in their backs.

"A little snack." Eve smirked and threw a Subi Star at a Stump. The star pierced into the Stump's body and it dropped dead.

Joe panted as he struggled to use his weapon without tiring himself. He shot an arrow at a Stump. But the Stump was still not damaged enough to be killed. It pounced on Joe but I stabbed it quickly with my sword.

The remaining Stumps jumped at us all at once. Mimi, having finished with the Dark Stumps, came to help us. Before long, the Stumps were either stabbed to death or broken into teeny weeny pieces by Mimi's strong Energy Bolt.

"Good work, team. We now have 40 Tree Stumps. Let's head back to Ayan." I instructed and I ran toward the portal. Eve still had 20 of energy left, but Joe was panting non-stop and Eve had to help him walk.

Well, at least everyone leveled up.

_**Levels:**_

_**Ben Lv 12**_

_**Mimi Lv 9**_

_**Joe Lv 11**_

_**Eve Lv 11**_

"Now I can wear these." Eve grinned cheerfully as she slipped on a pair of Black Gomurshins. "Cool. Black is my colour." Mimi commented.

We entered the portal and handed the Tree Stumps to Ayan. She nodded approvingly and declared our quest completed. Everyone jumped in delight except for Joe, who smiled weakly.

"We better get him something to let his health recover." I suggested.

"Think of something then. I don't want to carry this fool all day!" Eve yelled.

"Use this." Mimi stuffed her hand into Joe's bagpack and brought out a Red Potion. Joe drank it and became energetic at once.

"That was great! I feel relaxed now." Joe cheered.

Eve stared and took out an Orange Potion. She drank it and almost spit the potion out.

"Eeeel!! Disgusting! Still, it gave me more energy. I feel like my energy is full now!" Eve said, thrilled.

"Let's search for another quest." I suggested.

"Can you tell me the amount of health I have?" Joe asked Mimi as we stepped into the cab.

"79/100 HP." Mimi answered as Eve plopped her butt onto the front seat. I tossed the cab driver 1,000 mesos and asked him to take us to Kerning City.

We stepped out of the cab as soon as we reached our destination.

"Let's hang out at the Internet Café." Eve suggested.

"Nah. Café's not my kinda' stuff." I replied.

"Me too." Mimi muttered.

"Guess I'll go with you. There's nothing more to do, anyway." Joe said as he followed Eve to the Internet Café.

"Um… I guess we should go train." I suggested and Mimi nodded yes. We headed to Kerning City Construction Site. According to the Maple Book, it was previously a construction site but now became a suitable place for monsters to hang out.

Octopuses, Slimes, and Orange Mushrooms made their way at us.

"I knew there were Octopuses here." Mimi grinned.

"How the heck did you know?" I asked casually.

Mimi simply took out her Maple Book and pointed to her Int, which was now 40 instead of 35.

I looked away and grunted at how the monsters looked strong. Mimi simply cast an Energy Bolt at an Octopus. It growled and tried to wrap her up in it's tentacles. Mimi jumped out of the way and the Octopus ended up tangling up it's own tentacles. I sliced them up and then proceeded to slice the Octopus into half.

"A mushroom." Mimi muttered as she cast an Energy Bolt at an Orange Mushroom. It turned towards her, still smiling, and knocked her onto the floor.

"That's rude." Mimi grunted as she cast another Energy Bolt at the Orange Mushroom. She somersaulted away as the Orange Mushroom tried to attack her. Instead, it crashed onto the wall.

"An Int trick." Mimi grinned as the Orange Mushroom pounced on her. Mimi ducked and took this moment to attack with another Energy Bolt. The Orange Mushroom was killed immediately.

Suddenly, the remains of a Slime and two Octopuses were slammed onto the ground beside her. She looked up to see Ben cheering. "That's not all, kiddo." I said as I pointed to numerous of Octopuses jumping down at us.

"Where did they come from?" I asked as I sliced an Octopus almost landing on me. "From there." Mimi cast an Energy Bolt and pointed to the top of a construction building.

"Great, they wanna feast on us." I said again and I dodged as an Octopus landed. Another one almost landed on me. "Mimi, how many Octopuses are going to fall?" I yelled as I stabbed an Octopus's tentacles and then stabbing it's chest.

"Ninety-Nine." Mimi replied grimly.

"Oh great… WHAT?! We better get out of here!!" I yelled as I pulled Mimi to the portal leading to Kerning City as the Octopuses chased us.

**(A/N) I hope it is suitable for you. Review please! Cya, going to bed. **


	10. Party Quest: Hard Mode

**(A/N)**

**Hiya folks. Half a year has passed since the MapleDestined begin their journey. R&R! Ben's POV. **

I waited with Mimi and Joe as Eve teleported out of the portal.

"How did it go?" Mimi asked.

"Great!" Eve answered.

It was like this. Five months had passed since we got our respective jobs. I was now a Spearman, Mimi was a Cleric, Joe a Hunter, and Eve had just gotten her job as an Assasin.

We were all powerful and Level 30 now.

"Hey, let's go and do the Party Quest." Eve grinned as she made her way to Lakelis.

"Good idea." Joe replied as he held up his bow.

Mimi and I followed and we climbed down the pipe. A minute later, we were at Lakelis's. We formed a party.

"There's millions of people here." I gasped as I saw many Maplers jumping all about.

"Well, don't you have a track?" Mimi asked.

"Always do." I nodded as I tracked down someone.

"What's the track?" Joe whispered, careful not to reveal that we had a track in our hands.

"Track Mr. Mage." I whispered back.

"Where are the girls?" I asked, looking around.

"I don't know. Hey, they are already fighting the King Slime!"

_**In a clothes and weapon shop….**_

"I know you wanna buy some Rogue stuff, but why did you pull me in? Rogues are not my stuff." Mimi groaned as she watched Eve trying out a Mithril Guard with her Tobi star.

"Hey, fashion's your stuff." Eve pointed out.

"Fashion and Rogue fashion are two different things." Mimi argued back.

"Well, they are n…" before Eve could finish, they disappeared.

"Yes! We finally got in!" yelled a voice.

Mimi and Eve turned to see Joe and I cheering.

"Fools! I was trying out a weapon! Why did you have to get in now?!" Eve scolded.

"Hey, you were the ones who started this Party Quest idea." I muttered.

"Look! The Mithril Guard!" Mimi pointed to the claw Eve was wearing. "It must have got teleported too."

"Ah. Now that's what I call thieving." Eve grinned as we proceeded to ask how many tickets must we get.

"Jackpot. 35." I sobbed.

"25." the others said in unison.

We collected our tickets from the nasty Ligators. Eve was the first one to collect all the tickets and she got her pass. Mimi was second and I was third.

Joe finally collected all his tickets and collected his pass. We handed the pass over and proceeded into the portal to the second stage.

"Clockwork!" I commanded. I didn't have to do this as I was the leader of the party. The others jumped on their respective ropes. Unexpectedly, it was correct right away and we proceeded to the third stage.

"C'mon. That was way too easy." I laughed.

"Yeah." Eve agreed as she hopped onto the barrel with a kitten marked 1. Mimi jumped on 3 and Joe jumped on 2.

"Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Correct! Let's go." I muttered, as I stepped into the portal.

"Kay. Just this one and we are dealin' with Mr. King Slime." Joe said, as he jumped onto the barrel marked 4.

After twenty minutes of trying, the portal finally opened.

"Ready, guys?" I asked.

"Ready!" they yelled as they jumped into the portal.

"H..h..hey! Wait for me!" I yelled as I followed them into the portal.

"Eve, the Cursed Eyes are yours. Joe, you're up for Jr. Necki. Mimi, help me with the King Slime!" I gave the party their orders, and jumped down where the King Slime resided.

"Eat this!" I yelled as I used my Forked Spear to hack the King Slime in the belly. Green blood gushed out but it was not enough to kill the King Slime. It was angered, and used it's Earthquake.

Mimi and I were thrown back. "Take this!" I called as I tossed a White Potion to Mimi. As Mimi reached to catch it, the King Slime used Earthquake again. But Mimi jumped quickly and grabbed the potion and drank it.

"Phew! You would have been dead if that King Slime attacked again." I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Yeah." Mimi agreed as she cast Magic Claw. The King Slime roared.

At this time, Eve and Joe had finished with their killings. They jumped down to help us with the King Slime.

King Slime simply summoned other slimes to distract Mimi, Joe, and Eve. I was the only one free to attack. I charged forward and double jumped into the King Slime's face. It knocked me down on the ground flat.

"Ouch!" I groaned as I held up my injured knee.

"As Eve swiped a Tobi at a Slime, she ran up the wall and jumped onto the King Slime. She stabbed ten Tobi stars into his head. Green blood sprayed at her face.

"Gross." Eve muttered.

"You look funny." I commented, as I jumped forward.

Eve grunted as she jumped down the King Slime's head. The King Slime just had 150-200 HP left. I tried to slash the King Slime but it used an Earthquake and Eve and I were thrown onto the ground.

"Urgh." Eve muttered, as she stood up and drank a White Potion. The King Slime was about to use Earthquake again and it jumped.

Eve quickly double jumped and managed to cling on to the ladder. "All yours, Ben!" she called, as she bit into her apple.

"Why don't you help?!" I yelled, as I used my Iron Wall to shield me from the King Slime's knock. I was thrown back but not damaged.

"Too strong!" Eve answered.

At Mimi and Joe's side, things were not getting good too.

"Holy Arrow!" Mimi shot an arrow at a Slime and it broke into millions of pieces.

"Arrow Bomb!" Joe shot out a burning arrow and stunned some of the Slimes.

"Magic Claw! Magic Claw!" Mimi yelled and killed until she was exhausted.

Joe was exhausted too. He had used Double Arrow on many Slimes already.

"Arrow Bomb!" Joe stunned the Slimes who were blocking their way and rushed away as the Slimes chased them.

"Here I come!!" screamed a voice and Eve jumped down from nowhere and began throwing Tobi at all of the Slimes. They got killed and vanished.

"Excellent work!" Joe praised.

"No time for thank-yous. Ben has a little problem with the King Slime." Eve said with a serious look plastered on her face.

"I knew Benny boy couldn't handle that King Slime all by himself." Joe said grimly as he rushed forward.

I indeed was having a problem. The King Slime was using continuous Earthquakes at me, causing me to keep dodging and unable to attack unless I was damaged.

"Heyo, Benny boy!" I heard Joe's voice rang out my nickname from behind and he shot an Arrow Bomb at the King Slime. It was stunned.

"Hey! Nice work." I grinned as I jumped up and stabbed the King Slime's eyes. It was blinded. I kept stabbing it in the belly. In the end, it vanished and in it's place stood ten dozen Slimes.

"Run!" I yelled as the Slimes chased after us.

"The pass!" Joe reminded me.

Eve charged forward and threw Tobi stars at all the Slimes that got in her way. She retrieved the pass and cringed as the remaining Slimes bounced all over her.

"Arrow Bomb!" Joe shot Arrow Bombs for five times and finally all the Slimes were stunned. Eve quickly jumped up the ladder and I collected all of the passes. I spoke to Cloto and she teleported us to the Bonus Stage after giving us a surprise reward.

"Purple Bandana!" Eve cheered as she took off her Brown Bamboo Hat and adjusted her Purple Bandana on her head.

"Light Purple Umbrella!" Mimi rubbed her hands in glee as she replaced her Old Wooden Staff with her new weapon.

"That's rare!" Joe gasped. "Anyway, I got Black Work Gloves." Joe slipped on his new pair of gloves.

"Cool. I got a Jousting Helmet! Just right for a Warrior's helmet." Ben slipped on his new helmet happily.

"Teleport out now?" I asked.

"Let's train for a bit." Mimi suggested as she used her Holy Arrow on a Horned Mushroom.

"Okay." Eve, Joe, and I agreed.

We trained for a few minutes, then Eve spoke up, "I'm going off already. I'm hangin' out at the Internet Café. I deserve some rest for work like this. Cya!" Eve spoke to Nella and teleported out.

We shrugged. After ten minutes, Joe grew bored and teleported out too. We trained until we were almost close to Level 31. But we decided to teleport out and let other parties come in. Anyhow, we had already spent a long time in here.

As we were teleported back to Kerning City again, we tried to think of where to train next.


	11. Crimson Balrog Attack

**(A/N) **

**Nothing to say. So I'll just skip this Author's Note. All I have to say is… I'm gonna create either a Runescape story or a Teen Titans story. But I guess you Maple fanatics won't really care that much. Still, if you think it should be a Runescape story, it's gonna be on adventure. Teen Titans story is going to be on romance. So please help me choose either by reviewing one of my stories. Thx. Because I don't know how to set up a poll. As usual, Ben's POV.**

As we exited the party quest and caught sight of a lousy party consisting of three Level 21s and one Level 23, my PM Phone rang.

I answered it.

"Hi. Meet me. It's really important." flashed a message on the screen.

"Wat? Hu r u?" I typed back.

"Jus cm." was the reply.

I shrugged and urged Mimi to look at the screen. I typed back, "whr meet? Wat u look like?"

"You'll find me in Perion." was the simple reply. Then the mysterious caller hung up.

"You see that?" Mimi's eyes sparkled. "We're going on an adventure!"

"Not exactly. What if this is a trap?" I muttered.

"We'll just tell Eve and Joe to come along." answered Mimi with a you-are-such-a-scaredy-cat face.

She dialed them on her PM Phone and they appeared within minutes.

"What's the scoop?" Eve asked excitedly.

"We'll tell you in the cab." Mimi grinned as she strode to the cab casually.

We got in. When I was about to toss the driver some mesos, the driver turned it's back and glared at me. We gulped. It was Crimson Balrog!

It sniffed at us and flew out of the cab. We cringed as glass shattered. We looked up to see Crimson Balrog towering over our heads.

"Quick, where's the page?" Joe flipped quickly to the page titled 'Monsters Lv90-100'.

"Here's all we have to know about… gah!!" Joe shrieked as Crimson Balrog blasted burning hot fire straight at Joe. Joe fell out of the cab and was unconscious.

"Shit. He has 0 HP left." Mimi murmured.

Crimson Balrog snickered. We got out of the cab quickly as Crimson Balrog blasted flames at the cab. It was burned to a crisp!

"Quick, to the Construction Site!" I yelled as I lead the other two to the portal.

"No! Not there! Didn't you forget monsters can't enter portals?!" Mimi yelled at me.

"Eh? Oh yeah. I forgot." I answered, feeling silly as I dodged a cruel burning blast from Crimson Balrog.

"What the hell is a Crimson Balrog doing here, anyway?" Mimi wondered. "They only invade flying ships traveling to Orbis from Ellinia and back."

I shuddered. Why do all ships have to get invaded? Octopuses had invaded our ship too when we were traveling to Victoria Island. Why, oh, why did monsters have to terrorize us? Why can't we live happily together? Well, that's one question the monsters should answer.

I dodged quickly as Crimson Balrog blasted flames at me.

"Let's see. Crimson Balrog's attacks are Fire Blast, Cold Nova, and Wing Strike." Eve read out from her book.

Crimson Balrog smirked as he heard his attacks being read out and chanted a strange chant. Suddenly, two bolts of ice shot at my wrists and I hit the wall. As I tried to jump out, I felt myself being pulled back. I shrieked in terror when I realized I was chained by a handcuff made of ice. I was being chained to the wall.

"Heeeeeeelppp!!" I screamed in fright as Crimson Balrog prepared to fried me with his Fire Blast like what he did to Joe. "Take that, rog! Magic Claw!" Mimi cast her spell and attacked the Crimson Balrog. It looked angered and began chasing Mimi.

"Agilty is not Mimi's strong point." Eve said, as she threw a Tobi star at my cuffs. It broke immediately.

"Thanks, Ms. Accurate." I joked.

Eve gave me a face as she jumped forward to distract the Crimson Balrog.

Mimi was getting tired. "Holy Arrow!" she yelled as she attacked.

Crimson Balrog was hit back, but it was still little damage. It chanted words again, and Mimi's feet and hands were chained… to the ground!

"Oh no you don't!" Eve whistled as she jumped onto the Crimson Balrog. Yes, I said onto.

"Look what big ears you have!" Eve smirked, fiddling with Crimson Balrog's ears. Crimson Balrog growled and tried to swipe her away. Instead, Eve jumped up into the air. She jumped up so high I thought she could already kiss the Sun!

She landed again on Crimson Balrog's head. "A gift from me, my little cheese pie." Eve had a cheeky grin plastered on her face as she stabbed a Tobi star into the Crimson Balrog's head and jumped away quickly as Crimson Balrog tried to struggle to take off the Tobi star.

Eve was giggling and chuckling all the way. I shook my head. I couldn't believe she was enjoying this!

As Crimson Balrog managed to take the Tobi out, blood gushed out from it's head. It looked at the blood and gave a monstrous growl at Eve. It tried to crush Eve but she was way too quick and landed on Crimson Balrog's arm.

Crimson Balrog tried to punch her off it's arm, but Eve used Dark Sight and she became invisible and no physical attack could do damage to her. I swore I heard a laugh coming from the Crimson Balrog's arm.

"Here's your change!" said the invisible Eve as she used Disorder on Crimson Balrog. We heard her jump away. We stared at Crimson Balrog. It seemed to be losing memory. It stared at us back, growled, then flew away. We heaved a sigh of relief as Eve turned visible again.

Joe was revived. We also felt a little stronger. Our book began glowing and we knew what had happened. We had leveled up! Except for Joe, of course.

_**Ben Lv 34**_

_**Mimi Lv 33**_

_**Joe Lv 30**_

_**Eve Lv 31**_

"I can't believe we actually came face to face with a Crimson Balrog in Level 30." Eve scratched her chin.

"Someone activated them." Mimi replied.

"How did you know?" Eve asked.

Mimi said nothing. She whipped out a Maple Book and pointed to her Int. At the same time, she added her stats. Int 4 and Luk 1.

"Well, who activated them?" I asked.

"Someone in Perion. That's all I know." Mimi replied with a serious look on her face.

"Let's go, team. Time to get serious." I muttered as we rushed over to the real cab to get to Perion.


	12. Ricky, Crimson Balrog Killer

(A/N)

**(A/N)**

**To DarnedNoob: I had lost patience waiting for your Chapter 11 review. Be sure to give me 2 reviews for both Chapter 11 and Chapter 12! **

**To readers: R&R! Mimi's POV.**

We stepped out of the cab when we reached our destination.

"Perion's so foggy." I grumbled.

"As if this is the first time you've been here." Ben muttered back as he struggled to find a glimpse of anyone with a suspicious face.

"Y'know, someone rang me up on the PM Phone to ask me to go to Perion to meet him." Ben revealed to Joe and Eve.

"This must be somehow linked." Joe looked like a detective.

"I'm not the detective sort. Why don't you try to PM him again?" Eve asked.

"Great idea." Ben said as he whipped out my PM Phone and searched through the contacts that had just called me in the past two hours.

Suddenly, my phone rang and Ben jumped.

"It's me." the message flashed on the screen. It was the mystery caller.

"R u a wizard?" Ben typed.

"No. y?" came the answer.

"Haha. Cuz I was abt to call ye n' you suddenly rang me." Ben replied.

"Ok. Here is my reason for ringin u. Hav u been attacked by a C. Rog when you r abt to come to Perion?" the message flashed in my face.

"How did u noe?" Ben asked.

"U will noe soon enough. Come to the weapon stall at Perion." the caller replied.

"Ok." Ben typed back and hung up.

"Let's go. To the weapon stall." Ben instructed as he climbed up a flight of steps.

"Stop. Here's a quicker way." I muttered and began focusing. I shut my eyes.

When I opened them, we were right in front of the weapon stall. You got it right, I had used Teleport.

"How did you do that?" Eve asked in amazement.

"Happened when I leveled up. I added this skill. It's called Teleport." I answered as I headed into the weapon stall.

We saw a man wearing a helmet. He had a Redemption spear in his hands. You know Redemption? It's one of those spears that only Level 70 plus warriors can use.

"Ah. Hello. I've see you've come at last." the man waved to us.

"My name is Ricky, and my codename is R. I've been hired by the Admin of Maple Story to kill Crimson Balrogs." R held up his card.

Joe read it aloud.

_**Ricky's Crimson Balrog Killer card:**_

_**Name: Ricky**_

_**Codename: R **_

_**Profession: Crimson Balrog Killer**_

_**Often Places: Ship to Orbis, Ship to Ellinia, Perion**_

_**Level: 78**_

_**Job: Dragon Knight**_

"Nice." I commented.

"Mega nice!" Ben grinned.

"What did you call us for?" Eve asked suspiciously.

"I've heard of four great warriors destined to protect Maple Story. My tracking leads me to the four of you. At first, I did not believe it. Some random kids saving Maple Story? Pooh! What a joke. But when Crimson Balrogs are reported seen flying all over the place instead of only invading the ships to Orbis and Ellinia, I have no choice but to turn to the MapleDestined for help." explained R.

"MapleDestined? I watch Digimon so I know what is DigiDestined. But what is MapleDestined?" Eve asked.

"Wait. We were all transported here from Earth in different ways. I…" before I could finish, R interrupted me.

"Yes, I know you all are from Earth. I know what happened." R held up a hand to stop us from telling him the whole story. "You see, the Admin picked you out personally. Being a worker of Admin, I was also invited to the gathering to pick out the young warriors." R explained.

"So, what's this Balrog problem?" Ben asked. I could sense his attitude getting more active by the minute.

"Well, we have to travel to Orbis." was the simple reply.

**(A/N) I made this chapter short because I'm tired and this chapter is mostly about R. Cya soon. **


	13. On the way to Orbis part 1

(A/N)

**(A/N)**

**R&R! Let's see the others on their way to Orbis. Ben's POV. I know you must be asking why I always use Ben's POV. I'm just used to it. **

As R lead us to the station in Ellinia, I heard Eve whispering to Mimi.

"How many percent you have to vote this guy as a good guy?"

"Ninety percent of my mind tells me he's on our side, the other ten percent judges him as a bad guy. So I guess we'll just follow the ninety percent." Mimi said as her hair blew in the breeze.

"It's cold." Joe muttered.

Suddenly, the sky became very dark. And I meant very.

Two Crimson Balrogs appeared and charged at us.

"Down, kids!" R yelled as he drew out his Redemption.

"Eat this, foul monster!" he yelled as he slashed at a Crimson Balrog. It simply blasted it's Fire Blast again. R was thrown back.

"Hyper Body!" R used his skill and drank a White Potion.

"Okay. I have tons of energy now." R said calmly and prepared his spear. The Crimson Balrogs flew at him.

"Kids, into the portal, fast!" he yelled. He pointed to the portal that lead to the station. "The Crimson Balrogs can't go through portals!"

"But we can't just leave you here!" Ben argued and he jumped forward.

"Ooooohhhhhhh yeah!!" Ben yelled as he swung his Forked Spear at the Crimson Balrog. It flew away and attacked with Cold Nova.

"Not this again!" Ben grumbled as his weapon was chained to the ground by an ice rope. Ben turned as Crimson Balrog blasted Fire Blast. He somersaulted away quickly.

"Lucky Seven!" Eve threw her Tobi stars at the ice rope and it broke. Ben snatched his weapon and jumped away as another Fire Blast headed his way.

"Dragon Roar!" R screamed as a dragon who came from behind him roared. Everyone covered their ears. The two Crimson Balrogs were thrown back.

"Here's a little gift." Eve mumbled as a puff of smoke surrounded her. When the smoke cleared, she had vanished.

"Ah, I'm glad there is a Dark Sight skill for thieves." said Eve's voice. We could hear her footsteps.

"Holy Arrow!" Mimi shot her arrow right into the Crimson Balrog's stomach. The arrow pierced into Crimson Balrog's stomach and he growled.

"Disorder!" we heard Eve yell as a ghostly shape appeared as Eve used her skill. Crimson Balrog groaned and flew away as Eve jumped down and turned visible.

"Nice strategy." I grinned.

We heard R trying to hold back the Crimson Balrog. "Spear Crusher!" R shouted as he attacked.

Crimson Balrog flew back and growled madly.

"Dark is sensitive to light." Mimi muttered. She began focusing, then shouted, "Teleport!"

A second later, she was on Crimson Balrog's head.

Mimi jumped down onto the Crimson Balrog's stomach. Crimson Balrog noticed Mimi and tried to crush her. But she quickly used Teleport and Crimson Balrog ended up crushing his own stomach.

Mimi appeared again on Crimson Balrog's stomach. "R, hold him back with your Spear Crusher!" Mimi yelled.

"No. I might accidentally hit you!" R shook his head.

"Just do it!" Mimi screamed. "Before Crimson Balrog shake me away!"

"What exactly are you gonna do anyway?" Joe asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Just look! R, prepare the Spear Crusher!" Mimi shouted as she held up her Light Purple Umbrella. We could see she was casting a spell.

"Spear Crusher!!" R screamed at the top of his lungs and attacked.

"Urgh…" Mimi rubbed her back. Crimson Balrog roared in fury and began using Fire Blast.

"That's the way, R!" Mimi grinned. "Holy Arrow!" she cried and shot the arrow. It pierced into Crimson Balrog's stomach.

Mimi quickly jumped away as Crimson Balrog struggled to pull the arrow out. Before he could do anything, Joe shot him with his Arrow Bomb. Crimson Balrog became stunned.

"Here's your chance, Mimi!" Joe told Mimi.

Mimi nodded quickly and shot another Holy Arrow. As the Holy Arrow pierced through Crimson Balrog's heart, it gave it's final roar as a dark ball shot at him and he vanished.

Mimi was the only one who leveled up. We followed R to the station quickly, hoping that there would be no more Crimson Balrog attacks.

"Five tickets please." R told the Ticketing Usher.

"Sure. That would be 400,000 mesos please." the Ticketing Usher replied as she exchanged the five tickets with R's mesos.

"That's expensive!" Mimi gasped.

"I already knew that. My motto is, 'save as much as you can and never spend.' That's why I never traveled to Orbis." Joe mumbled.

"Well, it is only 80,000 mesos for one. You may think that is expensive, but I do not. I don't mean to boast, but being Admin's worker, I am paid 1000,000 mesos a day." R told me.

We all gasped as we took our tickets.

Suddenly, something rang out and I covered my ears. The ship had arrived!

We climbed aboard the ship. There were sixty passengers. I counted again and confirmed there were fifty-five people that were Level 30 plus and the others were noobs which were Level 20 below. One was even only Level 6!

"Crazy idiots." I managed to mutter out.

A minute later, the ship's horn went blowing and the ship took off.

Everyone retreated into the cabin except for Eve and R.

The cabin was flooded with people. Some people were playing a mini game, Monster Cards. Others were playing Omok. The group of noobs were trying to break a small box they found.

"It must contain treasure!" I heard the Level 6 guy whisper.

I got fed up and slashed the box. It broke into two.

"No-brained toad." I muttered under my breath as I walked away.

Suddenly, Eve jumped in. "A Crimson Balrog! A Crimson Balrog has just invaded the ship!" she warned everyone. Everyone began to get scared.

Eve frowned and snatched a microphone from a nearby Level 50 Cleric. "You fools! You can't be attacked when you're in the cabin! So stop acting like idiots!!" Eve screamed at the top of her lungs. It was so loud I thought R who was above could also hear it.

"We better lie low for awhile." I said calmly. Joe and Mimi agreed. But Eve didn't listen and climbed up the ladder above.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Joe.

"Helping R to kill that Crimson Balrog!" Eve replied as she disappeared upstairs.

At the deck, R and five others were fighting off the Crimson Balrog. It was stronger than the one we faced in Ellinia. It used it's Wing Strike and injured a Level 70 Ranger. He fell back.

Crimson Balrog sucked in a lot of air and suddenly released the air. R and the other five were thrown everywhere.

"Ahhhhhh!!" shrieked a Level 75 Priest as he fell down the ship.

"Uh oh." was all R could say.

**(A/N) I've made this one long for you guys. Please review! **


	14. On the way to Orbis part 2

(A/N)

**(A/N)**

**Hey, everyone. I'm using my mum's laptop to write as my computer got some kinda…. Dunno wat problem. Enjoy the story! Mimi's POV. **

"Magak! He fell!" screamed the Level 70 Ranger. Magak was obviously the Level 75 Priest's name.

Before anyone could reply, they were blown back by more air. This time, the Level 70 Ranger fell off the ship.

"Shit." R muttered.

"If that Crimson Balrog keeps doing this, we can kiss this ship goodbye!" a Level 87 Crusader said.

"Well, just jump out of the way! There's only three of us left!" R warned and jumped away with surprising speed as Crimson Balrog released air.

At that moment, Eve appeared and threw a couple of Tobi stars at Crimson Balrog. It sniggered and swiped the Tobi stars back.

"Gahhh!!" Eve screamed and used Dark Sight quickly just as the Tobi stars were about to strike her.

Crimson Balrog released air again, and a Level 80 Chief Bandit was blown of the ship.

Eve, still invisible, crept up to Crimson Balrog's shoulder. "Disorder!" she yelled and was about to strike with her claw when Crimson Balrog blew another cloud of air. Eve was thrown off Crimson Balrog's shoulder and landed head-first onto the deck.

"Ouch." was all Eve could say. R quickly used Spear Crusher but Crimson Balrog struck back with Fire Blast. In the end, both R and Crimson Balrog was dealt damage.

"Grrrr. Eat my prowess!" yelled the Crusader, and swiped his sword at Crimson Balrog. It simply caught the sword and threw it off the ship.

"Oh no, my weapon!" cried the Crusader, who could only watch helplessly as Crimson Balrog charged up a Fire Blast.

BOOM! The Crusader was fried.

Eve took a deep breath and picked herself up. Crimson Balrog growled and attacked with Cold Nova. "Lucky Seven!" Eve yelled and broke the ice cuffs. She disappeared quickly into the cabin.

"How's it?" I asked.

"Killed, right?" Ben grinned smugly.

"No. In fact, everyone was defeated." Eve shook her head.

"What?! How's R?" Joe asked quickly.

"Um, above." Eve pointed out. "He's out cold."

"We better get him, fast! Before Crimson Balrog does something to him!" I said and rushed up. The others followed.

Crimson Balrog towered over R, and was about to eat him up when I fired a Holy Arrow at it. It noticed my attack and dodged quickly.

"Wow. It has amazing agilty!" Eve said as she double-jumped and landed a kick on Crimson Balrog. It struck Eve with Wing Strike.

"Argh!" Eve groaned as she fell back.

"Arrow Bomb!" Joe fired his arrow, but Crimson Balrog simply ducked.

"There has to be some way! Holy Arrow!" I fired my attack. This time, it was on target. My arrow pierced into Crimson Balrog's arm. But it took it out and threw it back at me.

"Out of the way!" Ben screamed and pushed me away quickly.

Crimson Balrog snickered, and flew at Ben. He drew out his Forked Spear.

"Come and get me!" Ben yelled and jumped straight at Crimson Balrog.

"It's too strong, Ben! Come back! Look, even R can't defeat it!" Joe shouted in terror.

Ben ignored Joe and ducked when Crimson Balrog swiped him with it's arm. He got behind Crimson Balrog and stabbed his spear into it's back. Crimson Balrog howled and managed to catch Ben. It squeezed him tightly.

"Urn.. Urgh… Hel…p…" Ben managed to mutter as Crimson Balrog squeezed him even more tightly.

"I've had enough of you, foul creature! Drain!" Eve began draining Crimson Balrog's energy.

"The…. pressure… is getting… lighter.." Ben muttered, as Crimson Balrog began losing grip on Ben. He was finally released and fell to the ground.

"Now, Lucky Seven!!" Eve threw stars at Crimson Balrog and he was killed instantly.

"Hyaaaaa!!" Eve smashed a hole in the ship and smashed three other holes. Then she became fine.

"Sorry. Had to release some energy. Don't want to overdo it, ya' know?" she grinned. "By the way, how're you, Benny boy?"

_**Ben's POV**_

"Fine. Just fine, I guess." I said, picking myself up. But my body didn't want to move.

"Hey. You were on the brink of death. I think you better lay low for awhile." Joe smiled.

"It was certainly brave of ya' to fight that Crimson Balrog." grinned Mimi. "And thanks for saving me from that arrow."

"Yeah… No… problem." I said as I tried to pick myself up again, but I failed.

Suddenly, we heard footsteps. R came over.

"Hey. I was knocked out, wasn't I?" R asked. "What happened?"

"Nothing. We fought the Crimson Balrog. It just died." Eve explained.

"Now I knew why the Admin chose you." R grinned, giving us a thumbs-up sign.

I smiled back weakly.

"Passengers, please depart the ship. We have reached Ossyria, also known as Orbis." announced a voice from the radio.

I managed to get up and we all walked out of the ship.

"So, R…" I began. "… what now?"

"We'll check the island for balrogs." R replied.

"Hey, did you just say balrog?" a voice asked.

We spun round to face a man. _A rogue, by the sign of his equipment, _I thought.

"We said balrog, alright. We were talking about Crimson Balrogs. What do you know about them? Have you spotted any Crimson Balrogs around here?" R asked.

"No. Not here, though. But I have just came back from a trip to Singapore. And boy, was the trip scary! I was actually planning a holiday from all my work with the mobs, but when I got there, I found the city attacked by two Crimson Balrogs! I think if you want to find any info about them, you should travel to Singapore through the tour guide somewhere near here." said the Rogue, who looked more like an Assasin.

We thanked the Assasin and went on our way. "I think we'd better visit the tour guide and book a plane to Singapore." R told us.

"Ah. Tour guide, eh? Could that be me by any chance?" boomed a voice.

I nearly jumped out of my skin. We spun round. A woman dressed in brown was grinning at us.

"I provide tickets to Singapore. They cost 3,000 mesos only." the tour guide grinned again.

We stared at each other. Then R finally spoke up, "let's go! I'll pay."

**(A/N) I know to get to Singapore you must go to Kerning City and not a random tour guide in any other island. But just to make it simpler. And anyway, the gang just arrived in Orbis? It won't be wise to send them back. Haha. **


	15. Jr Balrog War

(A/N)

**(A/N)**

**I won't be writing already until next week or more. So I'll just make this. Please wait patiently for the next chapter. Thx for your patience. Ben's POV. **

The plane took off and I stared out at the window.

"Woah. You can pratically see the whole Maple Story from here." I pointed out.

"That's cool." Joe mumbled as he stretched.

"I hope we don't run into another Crimson Balrog or something." Eve muttered.

"We won't. Positive." replied Mimi.

"Let's just brace ourselves for Singapore. Anyone has lack of potions?" R asked.

"Me. Kinda. I have Red Potions… only." I said, crestfallen. "Me too." Joe muttered. "Me three." Eve said.

R tossed us each a bag. I opened mine and gasped in shock. There were 9999 White Potions in the bag!

"I don't really need one. I can use my Heal skill." Mimi said.

Half an hour later, the plane touched down. We got off the plane.

"Where's this?" I asked.

"Singapore. Changi Airport." Joe replied, looking at the book.

We went out of Changi Airport and stared in awe at the beautiful island. We trotted down the lane.

"There seems to be no signs of battle here." I said.

"Ah. But there is. I can sense it." Mimi replied as she scanned the area.

"Let's ask around." suggested R.

Before we could say anything, the sky grew dark and bolts of lightning struck. Balrogs who looked just like Crimson Balrog but smaller, flew all around.

"What the hell is that?" I asked.

"Jr. Balrog. It is a smaller form of Crimson Balrog." R informed us and jumped to the rescue.

"Spear Crusher!" R yelled and stabbed his spear into Jr. Balrog. It yelled and howled and quickly swiped R away.

Four Jr. Balrogs flew at us. "Run!" I screamed and sped away. "Arrow Bomb!" Joe fired stunning bomb arrows at the Jr. Balrogs. Two dodged but the other three was stunned.

"Try your Arrow Bomb again, Joe." I told him. Joe nodded and fired two more arrows. But the Jr. Balrogs dodged them and one of them caught Joe by the collar of his armour. The two Jr. Balrogs then took him away.

"Help! I'm being kidnapped!!" Joe screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Balrogs stink. Lucky Seven!" Eve attacked the Jr. Balrog by it's wing. It's wing tore off and Jr. Balrog went crashing into a building. The building collapsed.

The other Jr. Balrog went into hiding. We rushed quickly over to the collapsed building. But more Jr. Balrogs were in our way.

"Teleport!" Mimi teleported us to the collapsed building. We found Joe, who was knocked out cold, and the killed Jr. Balrog. Two more Jr. Balrogs flew at us.

"Run, guys! I'll keep this balrog company!" I shrieked and sliced off Jr. Balrog's wing. Mimi nodded, knowing someone would have to keep an eye on Joe. The girls teleported away as I dealt with the Jr. Balrogs.

The balrog with the injured wing tried to punch me hard but I ducked. The other Jr. Balrog tried to slice me into half with it's claws but I blocked it quickly.

"Eat this!" I spilled my White Potion over Jr. Balrog. It was blinded. I stabbed my Forked Spear into it's stomach twenty times and it was killed.

Just at that moment, the other Jr. Balrog got up and punched me in the stomach. I flew back. "Ow." I muttered as the Jr. Balrog walked toward me.

I double-jumped onto a building's rooftop and Jr. Balrog tried to follow me by flying, but it's injured wing disabled it. I simply grinned and jumped down straight at the Jr. Balrog, pointing my spear at it.

"Spear Booster!" I screamed as my Forked Spear's attacking power increased. With a yell, I stabbed my Forked Spear into the Jr. Balrog's eye. It howled and was killed instantly.

_**Eve's POV**_

Dozens of Jr. Balrogs surrounded us but Mimi teleported us to Changi Airport. I knew, in there we were safe as monsters couldn't travel into a portal.

I placed a hand on Mimi's shoulder. "You stay here. I'm gonna take out those monsters."

"Hey! You will be wiped out!" Mimi yelled.

"I don't care. I'm not missing the excitement. Come if you want." I replied and disappeared outside. Mimi frowned with her hands on her hips, just like a stern maths teacher, and then joined me outside.

We saw dozens of Maplers fighting the Jr. Balrogs, even noobs.

"Power Slash!" said a Level 20 Swordsman. The Jr. Balrog caught his sword, stuffed it in a nearby trash can, and then caught the young Warrior by hand, and threw him right into a weapon shop. We could hear the sound of glass shattering.

"The poor warrior." Mimi mumbled.

"Don't those fools know they can't match Jr. Balrog?" I frowned. "Drain!" I drained Jr. Balrog's energy.

Jr. Balrog became weaker. It gave one final growl, and then dropped dead. I had sucked all of it's life away.

"Let's watch the show." Mimi suggested, pointing to a group of Bandits stabbing the Jr. Balrogs.

"No. I wanna be part of the action." I argued, and jumped in front. Mimi just rolled her eyes, pulled out her Relax Chair and some popcorn, and began to watch.

I used Lucky Seven against Jr. Balrog. Critical hit! My stars stabbed straight into it's body. I threw more, and more, and more. Jr. Balrog howled. I drained a little of it's HP out, and then it was dead.

_**Mimi's POV**_

_Soothing, _I thought, as I watched a Level 97 Ranger killing Jr. Balrogs with ease. I spotted another Level 10 Magician, who was running away from a sniggering Jr. Balrog.

Another Level 27 Rogue was stabbing Double Stab into Jr. Balrog's body. It yelled and kicked the Rogue away. The Rogue howled in pain. "Ahhh. It's nice to watch a movie consisting of Jr. Balrogs." I said out aloud as I stretched my arms.

I spotted a Level 197 Dark Knight who was delivering awesome Spear Crushers to the Jr. Balrogs. One hit KO!

I saw R in the middle of all this commotion. He was attacking three Jr. Balrogs at once. I decided to join in the action and stuffed my Relax Chair into my bag.

**(A/N) That's all for now, folks. Gotta do the dead-lame homework. My mum gave me. Please wait PATIENTLY for my next chapter. Thank you. :P **


	16. The Plan

(A/N)

**(A/N) **

**Hey there. Here's your new chapter. Please enjoy! Mimi's POV.**

"Here's a little present." I grinned as I unleashed Magic Claw on a Jr. Balrog. My skill struck it's wing. It was close to tearing off. Jr. Balrog screamed as I proceeded with shooting dozens of Holy Arrows. In the end, it was dead.

I glanced at the Swordsman who was thrown into the weapon shop surrounded by two cackling Jr. Balrogs. The Swordsman's arms were stained with blood. I teleported to the rescue and fired two Holy Arrows at the Jr. Balrogs. They were distracted. I quickly teleported the Swordsman out.

"Thanks!" the Swordsman bowed.

"You better run to Changi Airport." I suggested. Suddenly, I felt feet gripping on my shoulders.

I shrieked as the Jr. Balrog carried me away with it's feet.

"Ew! Didn't you clean your feet this morning?" I yelled at Jr. Balrog, pinching my nose at the same time.

Jr. Balrog turned to me and scratch it's head. I could tell it didn't know what I was talking about.

I groaned and decided to change the subject. "Where in Maple Story are you taking me to anyway?" I asked.

Jr. Balrog shook it's head and pulled out a map out of nowhere and handed it to me. I managed to grab it and I glared at it.

I explored the map, then I spotted a red X covering a spot.

"This must be the place where we're suppose to land. Hmmm." I sucked my thumb as I tried to figure out what the spot indicated.

Suddenly, Jr. Balrog lost a little grip on me. I dangled high above the air.

"Hey, watch it!" I shrieked. "If you drop me, I'll be toasted!"

Then I saw why. A big, big, gigantic plane was firing missiles at Jr. Balrog. Jr. Balrog screamed.

"What the shit are you waiting for? Attack it!" I yelled. Somehow, I knew that if Jr. Balrog was killed, it would drop me and I could kiss goodbye to the entire world.

Jr. Balrog nodded quickly and attacked the plane's engine with Cold Nova. The plane began going down.

"Blast it! Now!" I commanded.

Jr. Balrog growled fiercely at the plane and used it's Fire Blast technique. BOOM! The plane exploded into millions of small pieces.

Jr. Balrog flew away quickly.

_**Two hours later….**_

"Where exactly are you taking me?!" I screamed.

We had been going around for two hours.

Jr. Balrog shot me a be-patient face.

"Well, just do me a little favour. May I sit on your back instead of dangling in your feet? They really do stink, you know." I muttered.

Jr. Balrog shrugged, threw me into the air as if I was a juggling ball, and I fell head-first onto Jr. Balrog's back.

Thirty minutes later, Jr. Balrog landed and I jumped off.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Hideout." was all Jr. Balrog said as it lead me down a creepy flight of stairs.

"Holy Arrow!" I charged up my skill to light up the darkness.

"Why did you kidnap me?" I asked.

"Instruction." Jr. Balrog simply said.

I shrugged as Jr. Balrog opened a gigantic door. In there were fifteen Maplers, a Crimson Balrog and eight Jr. Balrogs. The Jr. Balrog who kidnapped me went over to join them.

I stared at the Maplers. Five were dead, three were close to death, and the other Maplers were very healthy but chained to the wall by the ice cuffs which could be made by Crimson Balrog and Jr. Balrog's attack, Cold Nova.

"Um… No offence, but I just wanna ask whether I'll end up like those people?" I pointed to the trapped Maplers.

Crimson Balrog shook his head.

"What do you want, then?" I asked suspiciously.

"Chaos." a Jr. Balrog replied.

"Control…." the other Jr. Balrog paused, then finished, "you."

Before any other thing was said, the hideout exploded in a flash of light. When the light cleared, I was gone.

"Phew!" I grinned as I appeared back at Changi Airport. "Teleport sure comes useful in emergency situations."

I stared. The Jr. Balrog war was still breaking out.

"Yaahhhh!! Yahhhh!!" shrieked a noob, who was only Level 1, attacked a Jr. Balrog. It simply squeezed the noob. Two seconds later, the noob was dead.

I began focusing, really really focusing, and then I disappeared. Yep, I had teleported. Into Jr. Balrog's head.

"Cool." I muttered as I explored the scene. Everything was coated in black. I stared at a movie screen and a row of seats staring at it. I sat down on one of the seats and the screen automatically flashed on.

"The Jr. Balrog's plan is to control all humanity and use them for chaos. To kill them, kill the Grandpa Boss." flashed the words on the screen.

I stifled a scream as I teleported out.

"Oi!" I rang up Ben.

"Wat? See here!" replied Ben and he switched his PM Phone to Picture Mode. Suddenly, I could see Ben and Joe surrounded by twenty-nine Jr. Balrogs.

Ben switched the PM Phone back to PM Room Mode. "So.. wats up?" Ben asked.

"Nth. I jus found out the plan of the jr. rog." I typed back.

"Really? Wat?" the message flashed back. I could sense he was a little suspicious.

"Gahhh!!" I yelled as a Jr. Balrog swiped away my PM Phone. It went clattering into a nearby drain.

"You two-winged fool!" I shrieked angrily as I struck with Holy Arrow.

Jr. Balrog growled and flew away.

I shook my fist at it and reached for my PM Phone. "OI!! U THR!!" I saw the message scream in front of my face.

"Ya. Jr. rog just swiped away my fone." I typed back.

"K. so wat's the plan? Cuz I'm really tired over here." Ben replied.

"The plan sounds like a fairy tale, so I rather not reveal it. All you know should be to kill the Grandpa Boss." I typed.

"Grandpa Boss? Is he anyway related to my grandpa?" flashed the stupid message on the screen.

I just shrugged, typed back "No." and cut the call.

**(A/N) Boring chapter, in my opinion. **


	17. Aqua Road Training

**(A/N)**

**Five months have passed since the Balrog Saga. R&R! Ben's POV.**

_**Five months later….**_

I stared at the uncountable number of Freezers and Sparkers going on their way. I was in Aqua Road, where all the…. water monsters resided.

I grinned at the Oxygen Tank cape that I had equipped. With that, I could breathe underwater.

"Okay. Let's do it, Dino!" I gave a battle call and my pet, an Orange Dino, also nicknamed Dino, appeared.

"Growl. Growl. Hi, Ben!" Dino shot me a smile.

"Still practicing your growls?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yup. With those, people will run away." Dino growled again.

I rolled my eyes again.

A Sparker suddenly started attacking us.

"Power Strike!" I stabbed my Serpent's Tongue right into the Sparker and pulled it out. The lifeless corpse of the Sparker dropped to the ground and vanished.

"Hey, hey, watch me!" Dino called and he blew burning hot fire into a Freezer's face. The Freezer stepped back in pain.

"Slash Blast!" I attacked six enemies all at once.

A Freezer and Sparker growled at me and tried to attack me together. I simply jumped as high as I could as the sparks and freezing attacks combined and struck the ground.

I landed behind the Sparker and slashed it into half. The Freezer was alerted and spun round quickly, but I was quicker and a second later, the Freezer was also slashed into two.

I spite Dino taking on five Freezers all at once. I ran forward quickly but two Freezers held me back.

"You asked for it!" I yelled as I slashed a Freezer away. The other Freezer jumped on me. I slashed it into two.

I spotted Dino spitting waves of flame at two Freezers all at once.

_Guess the old dino's doing well, I don't think he needs any help, _I thought as I dodged a Sparker's electricity attack.

"High Jump Kick!" I double-jumped and used a somersault kick straight at the Sparkerr's head.

A Sparker and two Freezers ran at me. "Thank you for trying to jam into me, but you can't. Iron Wall."

I created my wall as the Sparker's electricity attacked. "Block. Block. You can't get me, anyway. Give it up. Blocked. Block. Blocked." I mumbled as the Sparker's electricity attacked several times.

I jumped back as the Freezer tried to tackle me.

RING! RING!

"O..kay." I muttered as I snatched my PM Phone out of my pocket.

BZZZT!!

Sparker's electricity struck into my arm.

"Ouch!! Hey, that hurt!" I shrieked.

Sparker grinned and shot more sparks of electricity.

"Iron Wall!" I blocked as the electric waves struck.

"Dino! To the portal!" I called.

"Right." Dino replied as he jumped out of a Freezer's grasp and rushed toward the portal. I followed as another bolt of electricity struck the ground.

"Let's see who called." I said as I fished out my PM Phone.

"Hi Ben." shone a message on the screen.

"Mimi. Wassup?" I typed back.

"Nth. Whr u nw?" replied Mimi.

"Aqua." I typed.

"K. Wanna come to Ludi?" the message shown in my face.

"Watever. Meet you there in ten mins." I typed and cut the call.

"What? Your girlfriend called?" Dino teased.

"Don't be stupid." I rolled my eyes as I headed to the Orbis Tower B2.

"Hey. Where are you going?" Dino asked quickly as he trotted behind me.

"Ludibrium." I pointed out as I entered the portal. Dino shrugged and followed.

"I've not have a little swim for a few days." I said, relaxed as I swam in the cooling waters up to Orbis Tower B1.

"Dino hates water. Have water, but no flame. No flame, Dino angry." Dino mumbled.

I simply laughed as I stopped to slash off a Scuba Pepe's head.

"Hey. Don't waste time!" Dino called.

"Whatever." I muttered as I swam up to the portal and entered it. Dino followed.

I appeared at Orbis Tower B1.

"All I can say is that my armour is soaked." I shrugged, staring at my armour and metal hard steel plate legs and boots.

"Even my weapon is wet." I said amusingly as I stared at my weapon, which was dripping water.

"Let's just get out of this horrid place. We've got past the water, but this floor is cold and damp. No difference to water. It's horrid." Dino began shooting comments.

I ignored him and replaced my Oxygen Tank with my Black Napoleon Cape and entered the portal.

"How're we going to climb from the 1st Floor to the 20th Floor?" Dino asked. "By some kind of magic?"

I groaned. "Didn't you forget I have an Orbis Rock Scroll?" I rolled my eyes as I used my scroll on the magic rock and we were teleported to the 20th Floor.

"Let's get out of this place." said Dino as quickly as a freight train and entered the portal. Shrugging, I followed suit.

I walked casually down the path. I went past lots of people. One was the tour guide who had booked us a plane to Singapore five months ago.

The tour guide was now wearing all pink instead of brown. Talk about colour change.

I strolled down the path until I hit the Orbis Station.

"I want a ticket to Ludibrium please." I muttered at the smiling usher. I tossed her 20,000 mesos and she tossed me two tickets. One for a Mapler and one for pet. I strolled down the station and another usher checked my ticket, snatched it, and teleported me to the station where I was supposed to wait for the ship to Ludibrium.

**(A/N) R&R! If you want to know what's the ending of the Balrog Saga, it's terribly simple. It is an unsolved case. But the Crimson Balrog Killers managed to trap the balrogs to the depths of Hell, so I guess everything's fine now with the Balrog Saga. Don't worry! You'll still get a chance to meet Grandpa Boss. **


	18. Battle On Board Ludibrium Ship

(A/N)

**(A/N)**

**How do you like my last chapter?**

**Boring!!: Get away from this story!**

**Great!!: Thanks. Continue to read.**

**Remember to R&R. I also have a question for DarnedNoob. Are you on FanFiction for 24 hours? 1 hour or more after I have JUST FINISHED my latest chapter, I go back to check the story you already reviewed. You told me I was the fastest updater. Well, I think you're the fastest reviewer. :P **

**P. S. Ben's POV. **

I stared at the numerous people jumping all over, waiting for the ship to arrive.

Suddenly, someone started up an Omok game.

I went in seconds before the game started.

"Hello." grinned the creator. I studied the Mapler. _Level 90 Hermit, _I thought, staring at the Mapler's sharp nose. _Aged 12, _I thought again, studying the Mapler's height.

"You want to play a game?" the Mapler asked.

"No." I declined, pointing to the ship which had just arrived.

I excused myself out of the game and entered the ship.

"Ship departing Ossyria in ten seconds." boomed the voice from a speaker.

I tried looking for the teen who wanted to play Omok with me, but he was lost in the crowd.

Two Maplers, one was a Level 39 Spearman and the other was a Level 37 Assasin, climbed up to the mast. They plopped their big butts on it and began chatting.

"Are you prepared for the Ludibrium Party Quest, Darkie?" the Spearman asked.

"Of course, Sphawn. I may be low-leveled, but my accuracy is the best among all the Rogues in the world!" Darkie grinned and threw a Subi star at the ship's deck. Surprisingly, he missed such an easy shot and the Subi star was shot into the ocean instead of the deck.

_His accuracy is best than any other Rogues in the entire world, huh… What a dolt, _I thought, as I looked up at the Assasin who was saying "Oops" over and over again.

"Dino thinks it's crowded." Dino groaned.

"Uh. Sorry, Dino. You better return home." I apologized as I took out a mushroom and Dino zipped into it.

If you were wondering what was that, it was a Pet's Home a.k.a Mushroom Ball. It shrinks the pet and then the pet goes home. It was like an anime show I really liked back on Earth: Pokemon. Pokemon are these… weird creatures that can also be shrank and then returned into Pokemon into Poke Balls when they're not used.

Back to the story.

I was stuffed in between a Level 110 Dragon Knight and a Level 80 Chief Bandit.

In the end, I was too stuffy and shrieked at the top of my lungs, "Iron Wall!!"

My skill created a wall, increasing my defense. The wall pushed away the two high-leveled pros.

I cringed as they both clashed into a Level 99 Priest.

Everyone stared at me. "S..s…sorry." I gestured in apology, embarrassed, and tried to sneak into the cabin. All I ran into was the wall. Then I remembered the ship from Ossyria to Ludibrium had no cabin. I slapped my forehead.

Suddenly, the ship took off. I fell down butt-first.

In the middle of the crowd, I spotted a suspicious-looking figure. His face wasn't shown, as his whole body was covered with a dark cloak. I saw him fish into his pocket for something. Then he disappeared right before my eyes.

_Must have been my imagination, _I thought as I shrugged and continued daydreaming.

BOOM!!

"What happened?!" I yelled.

"There is an explosion; I repeat, there is an explosion. You're are ordered to… bzzt… evacuate.. bzzt… immediate… bzzt!" the speaker wasn't even working properly.

"HELP!!" lame noobs were shrieking and running all over the ship.

Suddenly, Toy Trojans appeared out of nowhere. They began to strike with their swords at a few noobs.

"Hey, get away from them, you toy soldier!" a voice yelled and the Level 37 Assasin, also known as Darkie, began throwing Subi stars. The Level 39 Spearman, Sphawn, began attacking.

"Rrrghhh!!" Toy Trojan's horse galloped straight at Darkie.

"Help!! I'm going to be knocked over!!" shrieked Darkie.

People began muttering. I heard a nearby Mapler saying in disgust, "an Assasin who doesn't know how to put agility to good use. How wasteful!"

Suddenly, a dark figure jumped out of the shadows and pushed away Darkie.

"You're my opponent, Toy Trojan." said the voice calmly. I could tell the shadowy figure was a girl. She double-jumped and began throwing dozens of Steely at the horse. Blood began coming out at top speed.

"Now's your turn." said the mysterious Assasin. I could tell she was grinning. A second later, a Steely struck the stomach of the toy soldier, and he fell off the horse, dead.

Everyone began cheering.

"Dark Sight, off." said the Assasin calmly, and the figure revealed itself.

"Hey, Eve!!" I waved my hands wildly.

The Assasin, revealed to be Eve, ignored everyone and began shooting dozens of Steely at the other Toy Trojans.

"Arrow Bomb!" an arrow infused with fire shot at a Toy Trojan.

"Hey! This is my job! Stay the heck out of the way, Joe!" Eve screamed as Joe appeared.

"No way. I need action." Joe grinned as he fired more arrows at the Toy Trojans.

Eve mumbled something under her breath and began shooting more Steely non-stop. Ten Toy Trojans were crushed at the same time.

"Let's have a challenge. Let's see who kills ten Toy Trojans at once first, okay?" grinned Joe as he shot triple Arrow Bombs at the Toy Trojans. However, only seven was killed.

"Fine with me. Lucky Seven! Lucky Seven!" Eve fired eight Steely at the Toy Trojans. Ten was crushed.

"How's that?" Eve shot Joe a seductive smile.

"Not bad." groaned Joe as he continued the fight.

"Final attack! Drain!" Eve began draining a Toy Trojan's energy. After ten seconds, the Toy Trojan fell off the horse and the horse broke into fifty pieces.

One last Toy Trojan was left standing. Before Eve or Joe could attack, I rushed forward.

"Power… Strike!!" I shrieked as I slashed at the Toy Trojan. It was sliced into half.

"Hey, Benny boy!" Joe waved.

"Good to see you again, leader." Eve grinned.

Suddenly, Master Robos appeared and attacked the ship's passengers.

"Eve, Joe, save the noobs. Fly them to somewhere safe or something." I instructed.

"I can't fly." Eve and Joe said together as they flapped their arms helplessly.

"Jump." I corrected myself and ignored Joe's and Eve's looks of horrors.

"Go, quick! I'll hold back our robot adversary." I told them as I sliced a Master Robo into half with ease.

"We might get killed!" Eve shouted, "jumping down at this height!"

I just rolled my palm into a fist. Somehow I was getting angry.

"Don't you remember what Roger said?!" I screamed at them.

**Flashback**

"Maple Story, there is magic everywhere." Roger said.

**End Flashback**

"Magic…" Eve muttered, then nodded, "okay!!"

As Eve and Joe lead the noobs off the ship, some other pros and I fought back the Master Robo. One of them was the Level 90 Hermit.

"Taste my prowess! Avenger!" the Level 90 Hermit threw a big, scary-looking dark star at Master Robo. One hit KO!

Numerous of Master Robos kept appearing. In the corner of my eye, I caught sight of the mysterious cloaked figure watching us.

I glared at him. "That guy…." I managed to mutter as I chased after the figure. It drew back quickly.

I reached the spot where the figure was standing.

"Darn! Where is that thing!" I looked around, hoping to catch sight of the figure.

"Evil Lightning Bolt." I heard a voice mutter and lightning bolts coloured in dark shot out of the sky and struck me.

"Urghh!!" I screamed.

"Transform." the voice muttered, and I heard stomping in the distance. Soon, a gigantic dinosaur made it's appearance.

"Who…. Who are you?!" I shrieked as I got up and drew out my Serpent's Tongue.

The dinosaur roared and swung it's tail at me.

"Gahhh!!" I screamed as I was knocked off deck. I caught hold of the handle bar.

"Wrath Of The Eagle." the same, menacing voice said.

A dark eagle appeared and began clawing me. "Don't push me too far!!" I yelled as I jumped onto the eagle. I gripped hold of it's claws and climbed up onto it's back. "Spear Booster, let's go!!" I shrieked as I stabbed my Serpent's Tongue into the eagle and dodged just in time as blood began blasting out. I jumped onto the ship just as the eagle exploded.

"Impressive." the voice said menacingly.

"Show yourself! Don't tell me you're scared, huh?" I yelled into where I thought the voice was coming from.

"Pit Of Darkness." chanted the voice. Some sort of portal was ripped open on the deck and I was sucked through.


	19. Showdown! Ben VS Necro!

**(A/N)**

**Ben's POV. R&R!**

"Help!!" I shrieked as I disappeared into the pit.

I was falling… falling….

BUMP!

I landed on my feet, luckily.

"What is this place?" I began exploring the scene.

Two Toy Trojans and five Master Robos charged at me.

"Spear Booster!" I charged up my Serpent's Tongue. "Power Strike!" I brought all the monsters down all at once.

"Very impressive." a voice came from the air and the mysterious dark-cloaked figure appeared right in front of my face.

I lunged at the figure. "Doom's Shield." he chanted and an evil-looking shield blocked my way.

"Wrath Of The Eagle."

The same eagle appeared and struck me. I shrieked as I was thrown backwards.

"Damn you!!" I shook my fist at it as the eagle swooped down.

"Spear Booster!" I cried as I let my spear do the business. The eagle dodged with amazing agility. It crowed and pecked me with force.

I caught it's beak and slammed the eagle onto the ground several times and finally swiped it away. It vanished instantly.

"Evil Lightning Bolt." chanted the voice, and dark lightning bolts shot out of the sky.

"Oh no you don't! Iron Wall!" I shielded myself from the dark attacks.

"Cancel Skill." the figure said calmly and my Iron Wall shattered into pieces. The lightning bolt struck me a second time.

"Gahhhh!!" I shrieked as the sleeve of my metal hard armour was torn off a little.

"Do you understand the powers of a Necromancer?" the figure cackled as he snapped his finger, "Wrath Of The Eagle."

I knew what happened next. The same evil eagle appeared out of nowhere and shot it's legs at me. "Iron Wall!" I shielded myself quickly and somersaulted over to the Necromancer.

"Fool! Don't ever try to underestimate a Necromancer's powers!" the Necromancer snapped his finger again and the eagle swooped at me. I gave it the most powerful kick I had ever done in my life and turned around to face the Necromancer. But the Necromancer had already vanished.

"Invisibility!" I realized as I heard the Necromancer's voice chant, "Evil Lightning Bolt."

"Urgh!!" the lightning bolt struck again. One struck me. I screamed in pain as the other two lightning bolts charged toward me.

"Hyper Body!" I shrieked as the two lightning bolts struck.

I drank up a White Potion and felt more energetic than having full HP as Hyper Body increases one's Max HP.

I pulled out my PM Phone.

"No phones allowed." the Necromancer's voice came from the air, snapping a finger again.

"Invisibility off."

The Necromancer appeared beside me and I lashed out at it. It simply caught my spear and kicked me in the stomach. I stepped back.

"Force Field!"

A force field covered the Necromancer. "Now, Crimson Lava." the Necromancer muttered.

I spun round and spotted a tsunami of lava charging at us.

"Paralyze Skill." I heard the Necromancer mutter. The lava stopped in it's tracks.

"Any last words?" the Necromancer gave a cackle.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked.

"Why, it's simple. I want the Crown of the Four Jewels!"

"The Crown what?" I mumbled.

"Time's up!" I figured the Necromancer's grin inside the cloak as he snapped his finger and the lava began charging again.

"Full power! Hyper Body!" I yelled as the lava hit directly.

_**Ludibrium….**_

"Gosh, great! We've landed!" Joe had a huge grin on his face.

All the noobs began going on their way.

"Let's dial Ben." Joe suggested as he pulled out his PM Phone.

Suddenly, Toy Trojans appeared and began terrorizing the citizens.

"What?! As far as I know, monsters don't appear at a city." Joe drew out his bow and fired an Arrow Bomb. Two Toy Trojans were killed.

"Neither do Toy Trojans appear on ships." Eve reminded Joe as she threw dozens of Steely at the Toy Trojans. Twenty-eight was killed in one blow.

"Now you mention it, yeah!" Joe recalled as he fired triple Arrow Bombs at ten Toy Trojans. Seven were killed and three were badly injured. Very badly.

"I'll call Ben." Eve said quickly as she kicked away a Toy Trojan. It chased her and she strangled the toy soldier, then stuck a Steely into the toy horse's head. After a minute of strangling, she walked away as the toy soldier became lifeless.

"Number busy." the PM Phone informed her.

"What happened?" Eve wondered as she drained a nearby Toy Trojan's energy.

_**Meanwhile….**_

_**Normal POV **_

"Hahaha! I've finished him, Nex." the Necromancer said over the phone.

"Good job, Necro." the Necromancer on the other line had a faint smile on his lips.

Necro took off his cloak to reveal a rather ugly face.

"I'm not finished yet." a voice from the lava said.

"Wha.. wha.. what?!" Necro turned back to the sea of lava.

"Absorb!" the lava vanished and in it's place stood Ben, clad in a burning hot red armour and a hot spear. In his left hand was the reddest shield anyone ever had seen.

"Who are you?!" Necro cried as he charged up a fireball.

"Burning Spear Sazer. Ben Warrior, Super Mode." Ben, in his super mode, hyper-jumped and swooped down, spear in arm.

"Burning Strike." Ben said calmly as his spear glowed red and he slashed it at Necro.

"Argh!!" Necro was thrown back. "You insolent little ant! Damn you…. Feel Necro's wrath! Evil Lightning Bolt!"

"Firing Force Field." Ben wore a sly smile as the lightning bolt struck. When the smoke vanished. Ben was in a red hot force field, unharmed.

"You're gonna regret you've ever done anything bad to me." Ben's force field vanished and he pointed the spear at Necro, still half-frowning and half-grinning.

**(A/N) How you like that? I added a little more creativity. **


	20. Chronos, Here I come!

(A/N)

**(A/N)**

**I knew some of you didn't like the creativity in the last chapter. Well, can't be helped. Here's the next chapter. Rock on!! Ben's POV.**

I double-kicked straight at Necro's stomach, then kicked him hard in the place where his brain was. He fell back quickly.

"Death of the Lava!" I shrieked. My eyeballs turned the shade of red as an endless wave of lava squirt out of my mouth. Soon, the wave turned bigger, bigger, bigger, and bigger, and then it turned into an ocean.

SWISH!!

The lava ocean swept Necro away as the bubbling hot lava burned him to ashes. I felt a whirl and I was swept away too. A minute later, I found myself back on the Ludibrium ship.

Two Toy Trojans galloped straight at me, and I somersaulted away and they clashed into each other. I tried to use my Super Mode powers but I couldn't. A Toy Trojan leaped onto me and I caught hold of the toy horse's four legs. With a swing, I threw the toy soldier off the toy horse and then I smashed the toy horse into a hundred pieces.

The toy soldier began to fled. "Death of the Lava." I chanted, but no lava squirt out of my mouth. I glanced at my arms. They weren't red anymore. I felt my head. It was just a normal head. There was no more helmet.

I shrugged, "must have been my imagination."

As soon as I said that, fire out of nowhere engulfed me.

"Woah, woah, woah!" I screamed, as the fire disappeared. In it's place stood me. Yep, me in my Super Mode! I gave a final 'woah' sound as I stared at my arms. They were a shade of red again.

Suddenly, hundreds of Toy Trojans surrounded me.

"Rrragghhh!!" the Toy Trojan threw a sword at me. I ducked and the sword and it hit a toy soldier. It fell off it's horse, dead.

"Burning Strike!"

My spear burned hot as a Toy Trojan galloped toward me.

Ten seconds later, the Toy Trojan was sliced into half.

"Death of the Lava!!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs. The Toy Trojans must have thought I was crazy to shriek so loudly.

Two minutes later, all the Toy Trojans were burned into ashes. I double-jumped as high as I could as the lava took almost all the space of the ship. I became myself again.

I clang on to the mast of the ship. I saw many high-leveled heros who were also fighting the Toy Trojans and Master Robos trying to escape the lava. I saw a long, long, long rope and threw it down.

"Catch!" I yelled to them.

They did what I said and struggled to climb up. When everyone had climbed up, I jumped down into the clouds down to land. Everyone did the same.

As I flew through air, I could feel something leave my body. I looked up, and saw the soul of the Burning Spearman thing flying up, up, up into the clouds.

"Still don't know what happened but I feel it has something to do with magic." I shrugged as I dived deeper down. Soon, I landed. An unlucky Fighter had landed butt-first.

"Where are we?" the Fighter asked in pain, rubbing his butt.

A formidable Priest, Level 93, explored the place.

"Ludibrium, known as Toy Town." muttered the Priest, as he rustled through the bushes and went on his way.

I shrugged my shoulders as I entered the Toy Factory and went to the place where there were Platoon Chronos. I saw Joe firing furiously at seven Platoon Chronos at once.

"Hey, Joe." I waved as I took on five Platoon Chronos.

"Hello. How's the battle on the ship?" Joe asked as a Platoon Chronos neared him and he hit it back harshly.

"Good." I barely managed to give him a thumbs-up sign as I sliced two Platoon Chronos into half. I wasn't going to tell him about the Super Mode thing. He would have freaked out!

"Power Strike!" I dealed with two Platoon Chronos at once as I kicked back a Platoon Chronos who was planning to sneak up behind me.

"By the way, where's….. Slash Blast! Where's Eve?" I muttered while attacking.

"Fighting Master Chronos." Joe informed me.

"Isn't she a little too low-leveled for that? I mean, I would be five Levels stronger than a monster I would like to attack."

"Did you forget Eve? She is a master in accuracy. She can simply bring down those ten Master Chronos in five blows." Joe reminded me as he struck an arrow at a Platoon Chronos.

"Slash Blast!"

Six Platoon Chronos went dead.

"Arrow Bomb!"

Six Platoon Chronos went dead, too.

_**Where Master Chronos reside….**_

"Drain!" Eve drained a Master Chrono's energy and it went dead.

A Level 68 Page suddenly Kill Steal Eve.

"Go away." Eve yelled.

The Page simply shot a faint smile as he slashed at her. She dodged speedily and threw a Steely at a Master Chronos as she did so.

"I hate people calling me to go away!" the Page shrieked.

_This guy's crazy, _Eve thought as she drained his HP. He went unconscious and Eve threw him into a random portal. She continued her training as she grinned at the portal where the Page was thrown into, "good riddance."

**(A/N) This chapter is boring and short. I take that as a compliment. Thank you. **


	21. A Duel Between Friends

(A/N)

**(A/N)**

**I know I haven't been posting the latest chapter for days. Sorry. Well, here's one!! Ben's POV.**

"Really?" Joe asked, his eyes opened wide.

"Yeah, you don't believe me?" I snorted as I sliced a Platoon Chronos.

"Of course I believe you." Joe held up a hand.

"Hey, you hear that?" I asked. "Yeah." Joe mumbled, as the cries of someone echoed.

Suddenly, a Page landed at our feet. "There's a crazy rogue killing the Master Chronos!!!!!" yelled the Page at the top of his lungs as he screamed and shouted and ran away.

"Crazy guy." I muttered, taking on twenty Platoon Chronos at once.

"The 'crazy rogue' must be Eve, I suppose." Joe chuckled as he rushed across to help.

_**Meanwhile….**_

"Now my plan would work!!!" a gigantic Chronos towered over it's crystal ball and glared at Joe, Eve, and I through it's crystal ball. "If only these MapleDestined do not interfere…"

Then the Chronos, who seemed to be a mix with a Platoon Chronos and Master Chronos, got up hastily. "Well, I already have one of them in my hands." the giant Chronos rubbed his hands in glee as he turned his gaze over to the hypnotized Mimi, being controlled by it.

"That spearman!!" the Chronos pointed an accusing large finger at me, "the chosen one! He must be destroyed!!! DESTROYED!!!" the Chronos screamed at the top of his lungs before turning to face Mimi.

"Destroy, my puppet. Kill and destroy!!" the Chronos screamed as it pointed to us through it's crystal ball.

"Yes master." Mimi nodded quickly, as she began to use Teleport.

_**Back to the Chronos scene….**_

"Power Strike!!!" I yelled as I hit a Chronos in the head directly. It groaned before vanishing.

"Holy Arrow." a voice muttered and we jumped out of the way as a Holy Arrow almost struck us.

"Mimi?" I recognized Mimi at once.

"Magic Claw!" I was hit back by two claws.

"Argh!! Sorry, Mimi! Arrow Bomb!" Joe fired dozens of arrows and Mimi simply teleported.

"Where is she now?!" Joe looked around. Suddenly, Mimi appeared behind Joe.

"Joe, look out!!" I yelled. But Mimi was too fast. She had clawed Joe in a second.

"What the heck is wrong with you? Hyaaaa!!" I aimed a strong kick at Mimi but she simply caught it and swung me around before throwing me into the direction of a wall.

BAM!!!!

I felt blood at the back of my head and screamed. "10 HP left." I panicked as I looked at the Maple Book.

Suddenly, I spied an arrow flying at me and I drank a White Potion just in time before taking the blow.

"Ouch. That was some hit." I groaned as I dabbed my bleeding arm with a tissue. Mimi growled and cast another Holy Arrow.

"Not again!" I groaned as I somersaulted away.

"I never thought I would be battling you. If so, Hyper Body!" I yelled as my Max HP increased.

I drank up a White Potion and felt more energy than before.

"MP Eater." Mimi remained even calmer than ever.

"Urgh!" I felt my MP being drained away.

"This is the last time you've humiliate us! Final Attack: Bow!!" Joe yelled as he fired millions of arrows at Mimi. "Teleport." Mimi teleported herself behind Joe and strangled him.

"Oh no you don't! Eat this!!" I slashed at Mimi and she was knocked back.

"Let's combine!" I suggested. Joe nodded as he charged up his attack.

"Power…"

"Arrow…"

"Strike!!!

"Bomb!!!"

Our attacks merged and almost struck Mimi, but she smiled slyly and disappeared.

"Now, what the heck was that?" I asked, depositing my Serpent's Tongue.

"I don't know, but it seems we're on a whole new mystery!" Joe frowned.

"Let's tell Eve." I muttered as I whipped out my PM Phone and started dialing Eve.

"Eve u gt to cme quick." I messaged her.

"Huh? Why? Wat happen?" Eve asked.

"U wont believe tis… Mimi jus attacked us!" I typed the message back urgently.

"Wat?!!" Eve replied.

"True, kay. I think she might come back anytime soon. You better watch out!" I typed.

"O, no need for tat. She's alr here." Eve replied as she switched her PM Phone to Picture Mode. I saw Mimi in the camera.

"Wat shld I do? Fite?" Eve asked, switching her phone back to Chat Mode.

"Fite! We r comin over!" I typed back into the phone quickly and cut the call.

"What's up?" Joe asked nervously.

"Mimi. Eve's being attacked!" I gestured frantically as I rushed to the place where the Master Chronos were.


	22. The Ultimate Showdown

(A/N)

**(A/N)**

**R&R! Just R&R and everything will be fine. LOL. Let's see what happens in the next chapter, okay?..... Ben's POV.**

"Hey dude, what the hell's with you?" Eve yelled as she ran up the walls to dodge Mimi's attacks.

"Urrrr…." Mimi growled a command, "Magic Claw!!"

"Get me if you can, low-brain!" Eve grinned. She was enjoying herself and threw two Steely.

Eve's accurateness was too much for Mimi, and she got struck.

"I know I'll be the only one to hit your weak spot after Ben told me he and Joe couldn't attack you." Eve said as she pounced on Mimi without warning. "Kick kick kick!!" Eve aimed triple kicks at Mimi.

"Urgh!!" Mimi clashed into the wall.

Mimi got up hastily. "MP Eater!!"

Eve was in front of Mimi in one second. "Disorder!" she knocked the wind out of Mimi and her MP Eater skill disappeared.

"Now, this!" Eve kicked Mimi in the face. She knocked her head on the wall again.

"This is what you get when you mess with Eve the Awesome!!" Eve smirked, taking a battle position as Mimi got up.

"Holy Arrow!!"

"Oh no you don't! Hyaaa!!!" Eve jumped up onto the wall again, and lunged at Mimi when she fired another Holy Arrow onto the wall.

"Magic Claw!" Mimi finally struck and Eve crumbled to the ground.

"Holy Arrow!!!" Mimi fired five dozen Holy Arrows and the wall began to fall.

"This isn't looking good." Eve groaned and whipped out her PM Phone in a nanosecond.

"Ben, situation's nt looking gd." Eve quickly typed in the message.

"I'm here! Woah." I stared at the crumbling wall.

"The wall is going to crumble in a minute and ten seconds. Good night." Mimi cackled as she teleported away.

"Tell me if you have something good in mind." I muttered nervously.

"Okay. Into the portal, now!!!" Eve yelled as she sped towards the portal. However, bricks and concrete blocked the way.

Suddenly, Mimi appeared again. "Magic Claw!!"

Eve and Joe jumped out of the way but I was hit.

"Ow!! Power Strike!" I swung my sword at Mimi. "Urgh!" she fell back and attacked back hastily.

I ducked her Holy Arrow and tripped her up. "Teleport!" she disappeared as I slashed her.

"This game has gone far from long. Keen Eye!" Eve had a boost of eye sight and accuracy.

"Now if Mimi appears, she'll definitely be hit!" Eve grinned.

"Really?" Mimi appeared right in front of Eve and two seconds later, Eve was thrown against the wall by a Magic Claw.

"You little idiot! Final Attack: Bow!" Joe shot a million arrows at Mimi but she used magic and the arrows began hitting the wall.

"Magic Claw!"

Joe was thrown against a Master Chronos.

"Magic Claw!"

"Iron Wall!" I created a wall as Mimi's claws struck.

"You fool. Wonder how long you'll last. Holy Arrow!" Mimi fired an arrow at me.

"Iron Wall, let's go!" I blocked Mimi's arrow and finished with a "Power Strike!"

Mimi jumped 2 meters above the ground as I lunged at her. She landed behind me.

"Magic Claw!"

I was thrown into the portal where the Platoon Chronos resided.

I entered the portal quickly and Mimi followed a few seconds later.

"No one will interrupt her." Mimi sniggered.

_What's happening? I seem to be her ultimate target, _I thought. I took in oxygen greedily as Mimi lunged forward.

"Now, Ben, the end!!" Mimi shrieked. "Holy Arrow!"

I somersaulted away as the Holy Arrow blasted straight at the ground.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you get. Come on!" I lead Mimi to Ludibrium town. "Power Strike!" I was about to strike when Mimi teleported away and I sliced an umbrella.

"Argghh!" I cringed as the umbrella fell onto me.

"Just the thing I was expecting. Hyaaa!!!" Mimi lifted up the umbrella with magic, then let go of it and the umbrella fell hard on me again. She did it the third time but this time I cut an opening through with my spear.

"You don't really know when to quit, do you?" Mimi smirked.

"Guess so." I replied as I jumped forward and thrust my spear at Mimi. She ducked and jabbed me in the hips. I yelled and she took the opportunity to slam her staff into my face. I stepped back a bit.

"Wow. You're really powerful." Mimi shot me a bad guy's smile, before yelling, "Magic Claw!"

"Iron Wall!" the magic attacks hit directly at my wall. "Have a taste… Slash Blast!"

Mimi flew onto a roof. A café was also blasted into a hundred pieces due to the pressure. Luckily it was empty.

I jumped off the ground and landed on the roof.

"Nice jump." Mimi attacked with a Magic Claw.

I was thrown off the roof and I landed butt-first onto the ground. Mimi followed and fired a Holy Arrow.

"Iron Wall!" I said quickly as I blocked the attacks.

"Spear Crusher!!" a Dragon Knight appeared out of nowhere and slammed his Omega Spear into Mimi. Mimi flew into the air due to the Omega Spear's pressure.

"Not enough?" the Dragon Knight groaned. "I hate to do this but I also hate Maple-Bullying. Hyaaaa!!!" with one swing of the spear, Mimi was flying off to another faraway place.

The Dragon Knight landed and introduced himself.

"The name's Draco. Dragon Knight, Level 87. I'm currently studying about Chronos." the Dragon Knight shook hands with me.

"Chronos? What are Chronos good to study for?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, when I first started out, I trained myself to be stronger. Now I'm one of the high-leveled rockers, I just sit back and relax. In other ways, it means I have retired from training. And I assist a group of scientists who study Chronos. Recently there have been people disappearing and then coming back, but attacking their friends at all. That friend of yours was the 10th subject." Draco warned.

"Oh no! The Chronos controls them, I suppose." I muttered.

"Yep, you got it. They hypnotize the subjects. And the only way to snap them back to reality is to hit them real bad. No, we must knock them until they have 0 HP. They will be back to normal when they are revived. But the Chronos choose powerful subjects, so I'm not surprised if it is hard to subdue the subjects." Draco said with a worried look on his face.

"Which Chronos is behind all this?" I began to ask.

"The 9th subject, who was just cured yesterday, said it was a gigantic Chronos. It might be a mix of a Platoon Chronos and Master Chronos. It's name is called Chronok. It is also rumoured he is king of the Chronos." Draco told me.

"That isn't good." I mumbled.

**(A/N) How did you like my story? I know you like it very much! LOL. I know Maplers can never fight one another, but I just added a little creativity. **


	23. Necro, It's you again!

(A/N)

**(A/N) **

**Hello. This is the latest chapter. Remember Necro the Necromancer? He is playing a part in this chapter. Please enjoy! In case you are wondering, I will write a Runescape story after I complete this and then a Pokemon romance story. Oh yeah, let's get on with the story! Ben's POV**

"That useless cleric!" Chronok croaked, glaring at the Draco attack Mimi. "Good-for-nothing!"

RING! RING!

"That'd be my phone. Wonder who's calling." Chronok floated over to a phone which was shaped like a Chronos.

"Chronok, proud ruler and king of the Chronos here." Chronok said into the phone boastfully as he scratched his butt.

"I'm Necro. How's it going?" the Necromancer who had attacked Ben earlier on the Ludibrium ship said on the other line.

"Necro?! I thought that spearman burned you alive!" Chronok almost dropped the phone in shock.

"I have means and ways to heal and bring myself back to life. I am a necromancer after all." Necro smirked. "You haven't answered my question."

"Sorry. Mimi is in my good hands. She is currently fighting the MapleDestined." Chronok said nervously, not daring to tell him Mimi had fail.

"Good. I am heading forward to attack the MapleDestined now." Necro cackled and cut the call.

_**At Ludibrium….**_

"You mean Mimi was kinda' hypnotized?" Eve sat up in shock upon hearing the news.

"She is the 10th in Ludibrium to be a victim." Draco nodded grimly.

"Arrow Bomb!" Joe fired at a Master Chronos, before asking, "do you know her location?"

"No. But I swiped her off earlier." Draco mumbled sheepishly.

"Oh well. Do you know where is Chronok?" Joe tried again.

"Yeah. But I need backup. Chronok is as strong as me, you know? So I can't just go there without any help." Draco said sadly, burying his head into his hands.

"We'll be your backup." Eve said cheerfully.

"What?!"

Eve repeated what she said. "I guess you can… well, we'll give it a shot." Draco decided as he jumped up and was about to get running when a beam of light shot at him.

"Arrgh!" Draco fell onto a wall.

"Who the heck?" I got into battle position.

"Me. Don't you remember me?" Necro appeared and rubbed his hands in glee. "It'll be such an honor to defeat you."

"Evil Lightning Bolt!"

Lighting shot down from the sky.

"Get down!!" Eve screamed and lunged at Necro quickly. However, Joe and I were unable to dodge the attack and we were fried to a crisp.

"Good agility." Necro commented.

"Thanks." Eve replied carefully.

"You can thank me for this! Wrath of the Eagle!"

The same dark eagle appeared in the air and swooped down at Eve.

"It's my turn! Final Attack: Bow!" Joe recovered quickly and shot ten million arrows at the eagle. It gave a final scream before vanishing into thin air.

I recovered too and aimed a kick at Necro. He caught my foot and twisted my body round and round before throwing me into a drain.

"Darn you!" I jumped high above the ground using my hands and landed behind Necro.

Before I could do anything, Necro back-kicked me. I fell back.

"Dragon Roar!" Draco screamed as a powerful dragon rose from his back and roared at Necro. He fell back but the attack did little damage.

Necro got up hastily.

"This'll take care of you while I battle the others. Wrath of the Eagle!"

A dozen eagles appeared instead of only one and attacked Draco. He was busy fighting them. He had no time to assist us.

"Hyaaa!!"

Joe kicked Necro at the face before kicking him in the stomach.

"Take that! I'm your opponent!" Joe said as he fired up an Arrow Bomb.

Necro rolled away. "Pummeling Fist of Darkness!" Necro shrieked out a skill as his fists flew out of his arm and turned the black, the colour of darkness. A nanosecond later, the fists struck Joe and he was thrown onto Eve.

"Two down at once." Necro smiled slyly.

"Those fists sure are fast!" I said in shock as I got ready to battle.

"Of course. I just perfected that skill." Necro laughed, then said, "you should watch out for back attacks…"

"Huh?" I asked. Suddenly, I got my answer. The fists which were sneaking up an attack behind me struck and I was thrown at Necro's feet.

"Heh. Now I can take you to Chronok." Necro grinned broadly.

I was about to trip Necro up when I realized I could figure out who this Chronok was if he captured me. So I pretended that I had fainted.

Suddenly, Necro had punched me in the stomach and I tried hard not to yell. Then he flew away, with me on his fist.


	24. The Return of Burning Warrior

(A/N)

**(A/N) **

**I hope the story is getting interesting. Well, that's kind of all I want to say. I won't force people to review. But DarnedNoob is a must review. So, DarnedNoob, if you don't review I'm going to smash my fist into your face… lol :P… Ben's POV. **

"Drain!" Eve drained the eagle's powers and the eagle fell.

"Bad, Draco. Ben's just been captured!" Joe shrieked.

"I know, I know. I saw it too you know?" Draco grumbled as he punched some buttons on the watch he was wearing.

"Draco here. Someone's just been captured by a necromancer believed to be named Necro. We're going after him now. Over." Draco said into the watch and he punched more buttons.

A gigantic plane flew down from nowhere.

It had six cannons equipped on each of it's wing, and the aeroplane's wheels had the sharpest spikes Eve and Joe had ever seen in their whole life. The plane landed.

"Meet the Dragonbane Plane." Draco grinned as he hopped inside the plane's pilot seat. Joe and Eve jumped into the passenger seat.

"Preparing for takeoff." Draco said. "Taking off in one second."

VROOOOMM!

The plane shot 10 meters above the ground immediately and went to the direction where Necro had taken me.

_**At the Ludibrium skies….**_

I felt myself being carried to somewhere. I managed to open one eye and saw a strange-like wooden room with Chronos pictures hanging all over the wall.

_Gross. I'd rather die than live in this room, _I thought.

"You've brought the kid!" I heard a non-human voice said in shock.

"Yes. Where is the cleric?" Necro's voice asked.

I managed to open one eye to see a mutant-like Chronos say, "here."

_That should be Chronok, _I thought.

Chronok lead Necro into another room and Necro dumped me onto a bed.

I got up as soon as they left the room. "Okay, I better ring Eve and Joe." I said, taking out my PM Phone. Suddenly, I heard the trio coming back. I questioned my brain for places to hide and it gave me an answer. Under the bed. I jumped out of the bed and rolled underneath.

"Where's the boy?" Necro yelled.

"I don't know!" Chronok replied.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Search, you fool!" Necro shrieked into Chronok's ear. I heard their footsteps scraping against the ground as they searched every hiding place they could find.

"That's all the hiding places." Chronok panted.

"You fool! You haven't checked under the bed!" Necro shrieked again. Chronok was about to look under the bed and I quickly shifted a box full of Chronos masks in front of me to cover me.

"Nope. No one underneath. Except my collection of Chronos masks." Chronok mumbled.

"You jerk! You let the boy escape! I've wasted my effort!" Necro screamed at Chronok.

As they argued, I slipped out of the bed quietly and jumped into an auto door. I was lead into another room.

"Cold." I muttered as I explored the room. I stared at a sign labeled 'For Slaves Only'.

I gulped. Suddenly, I heard footsteps walking toward me.

"Uh oh. Here we go again." I said as I jumped forward and kicked someone in the face. It was Mimi!

"Huh! I thought you were captured!" Mimi mumbled as she charged up a Holy Arrow. I jumped out of the way as the arrow was fired and slashed open an opening in the wall.

"Thinking of escaping?" Mimi cackled. "No chance! Magic Claw!"

I jumped into the opening as the Magic Claw slashed the wall.

Mimi growled and chased after me. I lead her to a grassy field.

"Let's fight it out!" I yelled and stabbed straight at Mimi. She dodged and made a comeback with a Magic Claw.

"Urgh!" I was thrown backwards.

Mimi hyper-jumped and shot a Holy Arrow from high in the air.

"Ahhhh!!!" I shrieked and jumped out of the way quickly.

"Power Strike!" I struck Mimi and she fell onto the field head-first.

"Hyaaa!!" I slashed at Mimi and she fell back again. I slashed again and she fell even more backward.

"Impressive." Mimi growled as she felt the scar on her arm. "I'll get you for that. Magic Claw!"

"Iron Wall!" I blocked Mimi's attacks and jumped onto the roof of a construction building. Mimi followed hastily.

"Eat this!" I kicked Mimi and she fell off the construction building. She struck the ground. I looked up my Maple Book.

"Mapler Lookup." I whispered into the book and it immediately started loading. 70%.. 71%... 72%...

I pointed the book straight at Mimi.

"Mapler Identified. Mimi, Level 58, Cleric. 0 HP." the Maple Book croaked.

I whipped out my PM Phone quickly and dialed Joe.

"I defeated Mimi. She gt 0 HP nw." I typed quickly into the phone.

"Wat? Great! She'll snap back to reality rite? By the way, whr r u?" Joe asked.

"At Chronok's hideout. He's working with Necro." I typed back, then spotted Necro and Chronok coming out of the opening I had slashed through.

"O no. Cme quick. Chronok n' Necro cme out alr." I typed quickly, and cut the call as I jumped down the building and got ready for battle.

"Ah, Ben. We've been wondering where you've ran off to." Chronok cackled and charged at me.

"I'm not gonna forgive you for hypnotizing my friend! Hyaaa!!!" I yelled as I slashed at Chronok. It fell back.

"Grrr. Evil Lightning Bolt!" Necro screamed and evil lightning struck me at my chest.

"Arrghh!" I fell backward.

"Burning Strike!" a voice from the sky bellowed and a burning spear hit Necro forcefully on the face.

"What the?!" I looked up at the sky, and a red, glowing thing swooped down. It was burning fiercely.

"What the? Could it be? Yes!" I grinned as I identified the object. "Burning Warrior!"

The warrior merged with me and I felt myself becoming stronger.

"Where did you go off to anyway?" I asked particularly the Burning Warrior's soul.

_Nowhere in particular, just to the skies,_ a voice replied in my head.

_Woah! Who are you? Are you the Burning Warror or something? _I thought.

_That's me. Now shut up and get fighting, _Burning Warrior replied.

_Right. Nice move. You can talk into someone's head, _I mumbled inside my mind.

_Yeah, now quit wasting time._

_Okay. _

I lunged forward and double-slashed Necro. I cut off his sleeve.

"Burning Strike!" I attacked and this time I cut off Necro's other sleeve.

I used Burning Strike again and earned a scar to Necro's face. He growled. "Cancel Skil…"

"Disorder!"

Eve's attack pratically hit the wind out of Necro and his skill vanished into thin air.

"Final Attack…" Joe appeared from behind, but Necro quickly muttered, "Haywire Skill."

"Bow!!!" Joe finished, but his arrows began going backward and was about to stab at Eve but she jumped out of the way.

"So this is what Burning Warrior looks like." Eve grinned.

"Yeah. I don't know why it came back to me." I muttered.

'_Cause you were in trouble, stupid, _Burning Warrior said in my brain.

_Oh, well, yeah. I was about to say that. _

_Dang lame. _

_Thanks. I take that as a compliment._

"Ben!" Eve screamed in my face.

"Huh?" I stared at Eve's mad face.

"Why are you daydreaming? Let's fight!" Eve shrieked and jumped forward to throw her mega sharp Steely. Her accurateness proved to be strong and one of the Steely gave Necro another scar underneath his eye.

"Let's combine. Maybe like that it'll be easier to win." I suggested.

"Okay." Eve and Joe nodded.

"Burning…."

"Arrow…."

"Lucky…."

"Strike!!!"

"Bomb!!!"

"Seven!!!"

Our attacks clashed together and attacked Necro in the stomach. He became very, very, very, weak.

"Final stuff. Death of the Lava!!" I summoned the same old lava tsunami and we watched the amusement of Necro's screams and the lava wave swiping him away.

**(A/N) I've made this chapter long! You should say thank you! **


	25. The Last Chapter

(A/N)

**(A/N)**

**Hi! I've decided to make this the last chapter. Sorry Maple Story fans, but I'm going to make a sequel about this story, so don't worry! The sequel is about romance, between Ben and Mimi. I KNEW you've been waiting for that! Ben's POV.**

"So, we've just defeated Necro." Joe said musingly.

"You mean I defeated Necro." I boasted.

"Whatever." Eve muttered.

"Where's Mimi?" I asked quickly, seeing this conversation was getting to nowhere.

"Uh, uh." Eve pointed to a sleeping body some centimeters away where Necro had died. I rushed forward quickly.

"Mimi, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. What happened?" the now awake Mimi sat up. "I just remember getting captured by a Chronos, then total darkness…"

"You've been hypnotized." Eve said quickly. "I've really had enough to answer for one day."

"Okay." Mimi giggled.

"REMEMBER ME?" a voice bellowed from the air.

"That voice!" Joe looked up into the air.

"It's that voice that talked to us back on Maple Island! It was our… well, tutor." I said lamely.

"You have complete your journey right here. It is time for you to return to your own world." the voice boomed, and before we could yell, shout, or say anything, we were swallowed up by a beam of light and we were sucked into the skies.

"Woah!"

We were thrown onto the ground.

We looked all around.

We were back in the real world. We saw policemen circling over us.

They fired questions at us immediately.

"Who are you?"

"What was that glowing light which appeared from the sky?"

"How did you drop from the sky?"

"What in the world were you thinking?"

"Are you a superhero because I don't see anyone able to drop from the sky before?"

"SHUT UP!!!" we all yelled at once.

But this only made the policemen fire more questions at us.

Suddenly, the chief barked, "hey, I know who are you! You disappeared a year ago! You're Ben, Mimi, Eve, and Joe right?"

We gulped and replied, "yeah."

**(A/N) I know it's short. But this is the finale after all, lol. Remember to see my sequel! **


End file.
